


Insatiable Lies

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Embarrassment, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Happy Ending, History, Humor, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Riding, Scheming, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Hales are Still Werewolves, This escalated quickly, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wet Dream, everyone else is human, lots of cheesy pop song references, will add tags as i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is the new history teacher recently out of the hospital due to illness and he decides Stiles is his new favourite student because the teachers just wipe him off as a fail student because he cannot concentrate. But Peter can see his potential and his intelligence.  Stiles flirts with him because he is hot.<br/>Typically cliché teacher-student fic with a hell load of references to songs about sex<br/>Suckish description is suckish but i promise i enjoyed writing it so its got to be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for later chapters  
> Sorry about all the cheesy songs it was fun  
> And i had @Cinerpaw from Tumblr helping me out with the Greek things.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think , i shall try to improve throughout writing this.  
> http://8tracks.com/loststranger/insatiable-lies-stiles-peter A playlist for it so far

 

Drowning. He found himself using that term a lot lately. Drowning in lies. Drowning in his emotions. Drowning...in his love. It was all just a bit too much.

 

He laughed at something Scott said. A rare occurrence, Scott found himself funny but he wasn’t...not really. Not like Stiles was. And watched as the students tried to pour into the classroom before the late bell rang.  Students chattered and texted as Ms Blake came in a man following behind her.

“Alright class, settle down” Ms Blake demanded calmly as the man behind her wrote on the board. “This here is Mr Hale; he is your new history teacher. Now I ask you please to be gentle to him to begin with as he is recently out of hospital” Wasn’t Ms Blake with a guy named Hale...Derek Hale(AKA hotass), yeah so that was why she was treating the new teacher like ...he was made of glass. And then there is also Cora Hale who is in one of Scott’s classes. Stiles wonder why he was in hospital. Cancer? Appendectomy? Internal bleeding?

“Sorry about Ms Blake, She has bit of an emotional attachment she is dating my nephew” He was giving Stiles an apologetic smile which made Stiles falter a little. He was handsome. Why was he just looking at him, could he tell he was distracted already? He shooed Ms Blake out of the room, she looked incredibly nervous for him but she did have a lesson.

Once he was done taking the role call he then told them about what they would be learning this year. Since they were all new students to him, he made them each say something about themselves. But he began.

“My name is Peter Hale and I recently came out of a coma” He said with a smirk as he leant on the huge desk at the front of the room, enjoying the change in expressions of everyone in the room , bar Stiles who looked fascinated not stunned. He never expected him to say coma though. What a way to start a lesson. He made the students go around the room and say some things, none compared to what he said. It was more like things such as ‘my favourite colour/television show/musician is blah blah blah’. Scott mentioned how his mom was a nurse; Stiles guessed he wanted to connect to the teacher somehow. Lydia talked about her dog Prada, boring. Allison said how her Dad was a vivid hunter which Stiles noticed made Mr Hale’s face clench a little. And when it was Stiles turn he decided to be as blunt as Peter was, challenging him.

“My mom died of cancer a few years ago” Not losing eye contact with Mr Hale who kept the eye contact. He was pretty sure he heard Scott’s jaw pop it opened that wide. Everyone after that was incredibly awkward and couldn’t think of anything creative one person even said what the first letter of their name was. Well done Stiles you broke the class.

After the lesson was finished Stiles tried to scamper out of the room with Scott unnoticed. He failed.

“Mr Stilinski” He said sternly causing Stiles to wait by his desk until everyone left, Scott waiting outside the door. “If you would ever like to talk, I am here “He said with a smile that seemed to have a different emotion to his words.  He creeped him out but also drew him in.

 

......

 _‘She can fuck you good, but I can fuck you betta_ __  
Etta etta etta etta etta eh  
Betta etta etta etta etta etta  
I can fuck you betta’

“Mr Stilinski, what is that...music...you are listening to?” Mr Hale’s eyebrows were probably in his hairline as he walked over to Stiles who was lay on the bleachers as it was his free, listening to music, whilst Scott chatted up Allison who was doing track.  Well he was not getting a good impression of Stiles, was he?

“Hiii , Mr Haaale, I have no clue what you are talking about” Stiles drawled with a teethy grin , he tried to dampen the sound of his speakers .It didn’t work.

 _‘My way, remember screaming my name_ __  
Cause I could sex your brain  
But she don't do it that way, no’

Well fuck. Scott noticed on his way running past where Stiles was sat, that Stiles was on the way to exploding of embarrassment. Scott remembered what Stiles was listening to on repeat when he left and he let out a full belly laugh that he actually tripped over and landed right on his face. Karma bitch!  

But that didn’t sort out the really hot new History teacher stood in front of him with a mixture of emotion on his face. Entertainment and confusion. Why couldn’t he just walk away and ignore Stiles, every other teacher did...especially when he had his weird moments. Like this. Please. Leave. Stiles wanted some amount of dignity left.

 _‘Just come inside my cage you bad dog_ __  
Keep you on a leash tie you up like a bag dog  
Taste me on your teeth when you bite like a bad dog  
Woof like a bad dog beg be a good dog  
Or I’ma put you down bang bang like a mad dog’

Yup.Just nope. No dignity. He must be the most talked about student in the teachers’ lounge. Chains in his locker, constantly talking about sex, writing essays about circumcisions, apparently needing XL condoms, participating in group sex and listening to songs that have BDSM in it. Stiles couldn’t even look Peter in the eyes anymore; he just looked at his phone like it hated him. Or he wanted it to combust. Both. There was something in Peter’s eye though. Stiles didn’t know his very unbelievable secret yet, so he had no idea why that song was so funny to him.  

“Have a nice day Stiles I shall see you tomorrow for our lesson” Peter chuckled as he walked away. Stiles wanted to cry a valley of tears. The only hot male teacher in school and he makes himself look like a sex addict fool. He wanted to shout after Mr Hale ’I’m not a Satyriasis I promise’ but he obviously couldn’t.

The sun was burning high and bright. There was no breeze, the leaves on the walnut trees like cupped green hands holding slivers of light to cast viridescent shadows on the lawns around the school. Stiles sat with Scott, on the wall of the circular fountain, facing the steps to the main door of the sandstone building, from which a legion of flustered looking students poured out.

“Why does the world hate me Scott?”  

“Because when the world hates you, it makes the rest of us laugh” Scott smiled as he wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulders.

“Are you and Allison dating yet?...oh that’s right NO, would you like me to say it in Spanish? ”Stiles joked and he pushed Scott away.

“She’s cute though”             

“Yeah she’s cute, she’s not my type”

“What **is** your type?”

“People who **wanna** have sex with me.” Stiles snorted.

.............

“Uhhhrgh, the start of the Trojan war, the only thing interesting about this lesson is the teacher.” Stiles whined, leaning his head against Scott’s shoulder who was laughing at him. When Stiles lifted his head he noticed Mr Hale’s ears twitching, actually twitching! He smiled at the younger boy. Stiles didn’t want to seem egotistical but Mr Hale made a lot of eye contact with him.

“When Thyestes murdered his brother Atreus and claimed the kingship of Mycenae, Atreus’s sons Agamemnon and Menelaus fled for their lives to Sparta. King Tyndareus of Sparta eventually helped them overthrow Thyestes, and the kingship passed to Atreus’s older son, Agamemnon. Thyestes and Aegisthus were now the ones that had to flee for their lives. Agamemnon proved to be a great general and leader of men, and soon the kings of many Greek kingdoms paid him tribute. He killed his cousin, the second Tantalus, and married his widow, Clytaemnestra, as a spoil of war. Clytaemnestra was the twin sister of Helen, soon to be called Helen of Troy. Their mother was the beautiful Leda, queen of Sparta, one of the many mortal women that Zeus found desirable. While Leda was walking by the river Eurotas, Zeus transformed himself into a magnificent swan and raped her in that form. She gave birth to four children: Helen, Clytaemnestra, Castor and Polydeuces (or Pollux). Some say that Helen and the two boys were hatched from a single egg, as children of Zeus; others say that Helen and Polydeuces were the children of Zeus, and Clytaemnestra and Castor were the children of King Tyndareus of Sparta.”

“What the fuck?!” Jackson exclaimed at his desk sat next to Lydia whom was staring at one of the new twins, Aiden. “Why are we learning this weird incestuous bestiality crap?”

“Well, Jackson, we are learning this because it is in the syllabus and so we are ignorant little child” Peter smiled. “As you know, history is part fact, part myth. It is our job to determine what is truth and what is fiction. Yet it is not as much of a science as we’d like to pretend. There are no absolute facts in history. History is written by the victors, by the biographers, by those with a cause and purpose and agenda to document it. History will always be biased. And it will always be selective.”

“Why are we learning about Gods they didn’t start a war, how could they? They don’t exist” Jackson interrupted.

“Jackson, shut up and listen” Mr Hale snapped.

“Clytaemnestra, all agree, was entirely of mortal birth. Clytaemnestra’s twin brothers Castor and Polydeuces ,also known as the Dioscuri, meaning the sons of Zeus, marched to the rescue of Clytaemnestra when they learned that Agamemnon had taken her by force, but Agamemnon appealed to her father Tyndareus and gained his consent to the marriage. Than Menelaus asked Tyndareus for the hand of Leda’s other daughter, Helen When she was a child, she had already been abducted and forcibly married by Theseus, and when she was of an age to be properly married, she was so beautiful that her many suitors seemed likely to start a war over her. Tyndareus wanted to marry Helen to Menelaus and hand over the kingship of Sparta to him, but he did not know how to prevent the violence from the other suitors. He asked of the wise Odysseus, king of Ithaca, who had come to Sparta with all the other suitors, though well aware that as a poor king of a rocky island he had few prospects. Odysseus said, “I will help you, if you will help me in return. I wish to marry Penelope, daughter of Icarius, and need someone powerful to speak for me.” When Tyndareus agreed to this, Odysseus advised him to make all of Helen’s suitors wear an oath that they would accept her chosen husband and aid him against anyone who tried to injure their marriage.”

“Ethan, what started the war?” Mr Hale randomly asked after getting too into telling the story.

“Uh,Marriage?” Ethan stated in a questionable manner. Not really knowing the answer. Mr Hale eyebrow was raised asking if he was certain before he carried on his rant, his eyes shining with glee as he spoke.

“This is why so many Greek rulers came to Menelaus’s aid when Helen was lost to him. Agamemnon and Clytaemnestra had four children, a son Orestes, and three daughters, Electra, Chrysothemis and Iphigenia; Menelaus and Helen had four children has well, three sons and a daughter, Hermione. Moth married couples seemed to being settling into prosperous, happy lives but the curse against the house of Atreus had not died, and the goddess Aphrodite was also angry as Tyndareus for neglecting to worship her. She made up her mind to punish Clytaemnestra and Helen for their father’s offense. With trouble brewing, neither the royal family of Mycenae nor their kin in Sparta had any chance on a strife-free marriage.

Any questions? Good, that’s all we have time for today” He was a very smirky person. Everyone else just looked a bit lost.

 

.........

“World ,why do you hate me?” Stiles wailed to himself as he sat on the steps outside the library as it rained around him, soaking him as he tried to use his coat to cover the books he had got from the library. It was dark outside, street lights and the moon shining the only luminosity on that street.  “What did I do to you world? Have I masturbated too much?” His Jeep broke down yesterday and it took two hours for the mechanic to come and drag his Jeep to the shop. Now to pay for it he needed to get a part time job, luckily, his dad spoke to one of the restaurants new down town and got him one. But his dad promised to pick him up from the library until his car was fixed. The rain felt cool on the young boy's face as he stood away from the protection of the library roof.

 

Yet a moment ago, his dad rang to apologize for not being able to pick him up as he had to work late. Murders and stuff. So Stiles was sat waiting for Scott to get back to him or a bus to come. Whichever came first? The bus.

A car pulled up at the bottom of the steps, a posh sports car. The darkened window rolled down, to reveal Mr Hale smiling at him.  
  
“You shouldn’t take rides from strangers but I’m a book lover, and I don’t want them to get ruin, you could put them in the back and walk alongside my car.” He chuckled.

“How do I know you won’t steal my books?” Stiles joked in a serious voice but a small chuckle coming out at the end.  
  
“Touché. How much do they cost?$10 ,$20?”Stiles laughs “No okay” Peter climbed at the car, the rain hammering down on him as Stiles passed him the books and puts them in the back. Stiles smiled at him through the rain, small droplets gathering on his hair strands and eyelashes and dripped off his nose before Peter opens the door for him.  “Where to young sir?” Peter chuckled as he close Stiles’ door and climbed back in. Stiles told him the directions.  

“So Mr Stilinski, please tell me your music taste has gotten better?” Peter questioned as Stiles had his iPod on his lap, not playing as it would be rude.

“I assure you my music taste isn’t bad” Stiles blushed as he tried to sound confident within himself. His teacher just chuckled at him. “Thank you for driving me home. This is it”

  
“My pleasure, Mr Stilinski”

“You can call me Stiles, Mr Stilinski is my father” Stiles stuttered as he climbed out of the car tripping over his own feet, thanking his teacher again.

“Goodbye ,Stiles” The way Peter’s tongue hit his mouth as he pronounce his name made Stiles swoon a little. What he could do with that tongue.

Stiles practically ran into his house, he blamed it on the rain and that his clothes were soaked through and through but mostly he had to get away from Mr Hale. His hands scrambled for his phone to ring Scott.

“Dude can you ring back later, I’m busy” Scott whined down the phone.

“I don’t care if you are masturbating I’m having a crisis!” Stiles screamed.

“Ew dude no! I’m with Allison” Scott whispered.

“Scott I think...wait Wow congrats...but I may have a crush on the new MALE teacher!”Stiles bellowed down the phone.  “Scotty”

“Well considering my little one is gone now , fine we can talk , Why do you think that?”

“Maybe because he makes me blush”

“This conversation needs to be in person, buddy, I’ll talk to you tomorrow” Scott said before he hung up.

He would toss and turn all night. No matter how hard he worked or how much his brain had processed that day, his body wouldn't do what his mind was dying for. During the "fully" awakened parts of his day, he noticed he was more irritable and couldn't think clearly.

He would do anything for some sleep. He had tried all kinds of sleeping pills: Lunesta, Ambien, Tylonel, and sometimes all three. They worked but then he found he couldn't function at school or with his friends. Damned if you, damned if you don't.  And tonight was one of those nights, but the only thing on his mind was Mr Hale. When he finally got some sleep, Peter still plagued his mind.  Except in a more obscene way.

 

_He moved his hand over Stiles’ zipper, rubbing softly against the hard erection he could feel just under the cloth. His touch seemed to force the breath from Stiles’ lungs and he  lifted his hips upward just slightly, pressing against his hand. But he didn't moan. He whimpered, as Peter was licking his cock, nibbling the head. Stiles was brought to within a breath of coming._ _Stiles arched and writhed in torment._ _He ran his tongue slowly up the length of Stiles’ cock and then back down again._ _He pulled Stiles cock into his mouth and sucked hard, whimpering when Stiles cried his name in a hoarse, shaking voice. He lowered his head, taking Stiles deep into his mouth, then raised it again, sucking gently. His hand grasped Stiles’ cock, moving in a well remembered rhythm, slowly at first, and then faster and harder as Stiles’ body undulated wildly against his lips._

 

Then he awoke. Painfully hard and underwear stained with come. He had to masturbate yet again, but with someone else on his mind. Teeth clenched, he closed his eyes and saw lights wildly flaring against his eyelids. With a gasp he threw his dirty underwear on the floor and just slept naked under his duvet.

 

In the morning he walked, stark naked, into the hall, not caring a whit if his father happened to catch a glimpse of him naked or not. He hopped into the shower, lathered himself up good, and began to sing to himself quietly. He stayed in the shower too long, just enjoying the warm goodness of it, letting it wash over his form and take the care and residue of last night’s dreaming away like a layer of scum that had to be peeled away to swirl down the drain. He thought, for just a moment, about the strange dream: Mr Hale’s mouth on his cock. And it was starting to turn him on again. Think about Scott, Scott in a mankini, something!

 

He exited the bathroom, still dripping, and walked across the hall stark naked to his bedroom. He slammed the door a little too hard he went to his closet, pulled the door open, stood, for a confused moment, looking at her plethora of plaid shirts. He then selected, finally, his favourite pair of khaki skinny jeans and red and blue plaid shirt with a black undershirt.

 

He fussed with his hair a moment, and then simply mussed it before his father drove him to school which was only a slight detour on his way to work.

 

As he walked to his locker all he heard from behind him was out of tune caterwauling.

“I think of all the education that I've missed  
But then my homework was never quite like this  
Ow! Got it bad, Got it bad, Got it bad, I’m hot for teacher!” Scott sang as he skipped over to Stiles who then clamped his hand over his mouth, before he licked it. Causing Stiles to cringe and squirm. Unlike Scott who had his arm wrapped around Allison’s waist.

 

The universe defiantly hates him. Or wanted him to disappear because guess who was walking behind Scott, MR freaking Hale! Who heard Scott singing the song!

 

“Scott must you?”

 

“Well you told me what do you expect?” Scott giggled like a thirteen year old girl.  “It’s so typical to have a crush on a teacher, its normal, and the fact you like a guy doesn’t surprise me at all” Stiles punched Scott in the arm as hard as he could before they walked to their first lesson, English with Ms Blake.  

 

By the end of the day Scott had played ever card in the book to do with liking teachers and had nothing left to tease about when they had history last.

 

“Good afternoon, Stiles” Mr Hale smugly said, only say hi to him. Scott grinned from ear to ear at Stiles. 

 

“It was the goddess of Strife, Eris, who has started the chain of events that led to the abduction of Helen and the murder of Clytaemnestra’s husband. Many years earlier and far away from Mycenae and Sparta, Eris had attended the wedding of Peleus and the sea goddess Thetis, the same goddess whom Zeus longed for. Zeus arranged the marriage between Peleus and Thetis to avert a war in the heavens, but Eris slyly set into motion the trouble that would lead to the greatest war among the men in Greek myth, the Trojan War. She threw down on the banquet table a golden apple that was inscribed with the words, “For the fairest,” and laughed spitefully as the goddesses wrangled over it. Hera, Athena and Aphrodite were convinced it belonged to her, and when none of the gods would stop the quarrel, Zeus sent them to a human judge, Prince Paris of Troy. Paris was the son of King Priam and Queen Hecabe of Troy. Before his birth, Hecabe dreamt that she gave birth to a firebrand that set fire to the whole of Troy. The seer Aesacus interpreted the dream as saying that the son in her womb would destroy the kingdom, and told her to expose the child on the mountainside to stop the dream from coming true. The baby Paris was exposed on Mount Ida, but a she-bear suckled him and then he was adopted by shepherds. Only the chief herdsman of Troy, Agelaus, knew the truth of his parentage. Paris fell in love with the naiad Oenone, famous for her healing skills and lived the carefree life of a shepherd on Ida. Perhaps Zeus chose him because he was such a simple, carefree young man or perhaps the king of the gods had already decided upon a war that would consume the youth of Greece and Troy for the next ten years. It would be easy for Zeus to use the consent of the goddesses to induce Paris to abduct Helen and so cause the Trojan War.” Peter now began illustrating things on the board as he spoke to try and get some of the students to feign interest. He was surprisingly artistic.  He must have done this before because how do you know what to draw when you teach Greek things?

 

“Lydia as you aren’t paying attention, apparently your looks are more important, what is an Oracle?” He questioned the ginger haired girl .

 

“A priest or priestess acting as a medium through whom advice or prophecy was sought from the gods in classical antiquity.” She replied not even looking up from her mirror, she had memorized the definition from the dictionary.  

 

“Thank you Miss Martin” Mr Hale scoffed. Show off. Not only was she gorgeous she actually had a brain and an IQ bigger than anyone in the class bar Stiles. Maybe.

 

“The three goddesses came down to Mount Ida with Hermes, who was the messenger of the gods, to tell Paris what Zeus wanted him to do. Paris did not know which way to turn. Whichever one of the goddesses he chose he made two powerful enemies. He begged him to accept his decision without taking offense and then requested the goddesses stand in front of him naked. As he hesitated, Hera said, “Choose me, shepherd, and I will make you the ruler of all Asia and give you the wealth you desire.” Athena of the flashing eyes quickly added, “Choose me, and I will give you wisdom and prudence, you will win every battle.” Aphrodite waited until last and murmured, “Choose me, and I will give you the most beautiful woman in the world.” Paris was intoxicated with this promise and gave the apple to Aphrodite, the goddess of sexual desire. Hera and Athena promised Paris that they would not take offense but inwardly they seethed with fury and promised themselves that Aphrodite’s victory would mean the destruction of Troy. Paris went from Mount Ida to Troy to compete in some athletic games, and he won every event he entered. The princes of Troy, Priam’s other sons, became angry and talked of killing this fellow who put them all to shame. Then Agelaus cried out, “This is your brother, Paris.” Hecabe and Prim were delighted, even when an oracle warned them that they must kill him at once or else Troy would be destroyed. When Priam had agreed years ago to expose his baby son on the mountainside, that decision had aged him and given him years of regret. Now, whenever a message of doom the oracle spoke, he refused to kill his son a second time. “I would rather see Troy burn,” he said, prophesying his city’s doom as accurately as any oracle.”

Chattering began to surface in the room. 

“Shut up everyone I want to get more done before the lesson ends , now Scott come up and read” Peter demanded.

Scott gulped before he clambered up to the blackboard.

“Paris forgot about Oenone entirely and became obsessed with the idea of winning the most beautiful woman in the world-- and who could this be but Helen, the daughter of Zeus and Leda and the wife of King Menelaus of Sparta? He told his family that he was going in search of Hesione, the woman taken by Heracles a generation earlier, but he was really planning to visit Sparta and somehow entice Helen onto his ship. He sailed to Greece and visited Menelaus’s palace, where he was treated with hospitality appropriate for a prince of Troy. After a few days, Menelaus sailed to Crete, leaving his wife to accommodate their guest. Aphrodite took all of Helen’s powers of reason and self-restraint away and in their place put an overwhelming passion for Paris, so they by the time that Menelaus returned, guest and wife had succumbed to the temptation and gone off together to Troy. When Menelaus learned that his wife had gone off with Paris, willingly or under duress, he turned to his brother for help. Agamemnon first asked the king of Troy to return Helen and when Priam refused, he sent messages to all the kingdoms of Greece to remind Helen’s suitors of their oath. He summoned them to gather their soldiers and provide ships for the expedition to Troy to fetch Helen home. Almost everyone obeyed, but at least two people were opposed to this expedition.

The young price of Ithaca, Odysseus, wanted to stay at home like a sensible man with his wife Penelope and his newborn son Telemachus. When Agamemnon and Menelaus came to Ithaca to summon him and his men to war, Odysseus pretended to be mad, yoking a donkey and an ox to the plow and then sowing the land with salt instead of seen. The kings knew of Odysseus’s reputation for craftiness and tested how mad he was by putting the baby Telemachus on the ground in front of the plow blade. Odysseus stopped his plowing, and admitted that he was sane enough to go to Troy with the rest. The young Achilles, the son of Peleus and Thetis, would have gladly gone to war, but his mother wanted to keep him safely at home, and dressed him in girl’s clothes to fool the messenger, Odysseus. He was aware of her trick, and played a trick of his own in return, piling up the palace with such presents as girls tend to like, fine garments and jewels, among them a spear and a shield. He had already ordered his men to clash their spears on their shields and sound the war trumpet outside the palace; as soon as Achilles heard the noise, he grasped the spear and shield and ran outside. Thetis wept bitterly, because an oracle had told her that Achilles would enjoy a long life only if he stayed at home. She knew full well that his career in Troy would be violent, glorious, and short. The Greek fleet assembled at Aulis. Then the curse on the house of Atreus manifested again, with unfavorable winds that trapped the fleet in the harbor. The men began to talk about abandoning the war, for the gods were clearly against them. The seer Calchas told the king that the only way to placate the gods was for him to sacrifice his daughter Iphigenia to the goddess Artemis. Agamemnon sent for Clytaemnestra and Iphigenia, saying that he wanted to marry his daughter to the young Achilles. He offended Achilles with his fabrication, and did worse than this when he carried out the sacrifice of his own daughter, slitting her throat. Some say that as his knife started to bite, Artemis replaced the girl with a young deer but in most versions of the myth Agamemnon actually killed his daughter. His wife Clytaemnestra returned to Mycenae, planning to take vengeance when he returned from Troy. The winds blew fair, the fleet set sail and the war was about to begin.”

“Now Scott what do you think would of happened if Achilles never went to war?” Peter asked simply.

“It wouldn’t have happen” Scott answered nervously.

“Thank you Scott, Everyone have a lovely evening.” Peter announced as he wiped the drawings off of the board. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think  
> any mistakes are mine.

 “ _Let me hear you say that shit is bananas b-a-n-a-n-a-s that shit is bananas_ __  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S that shit is bananas b-a-n-a-n-a-s that shit is bananas __  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S”

 

“Stiles, son, you know I love you including all your...weirdness... but please shut up” Sheriff Stilinski prayed as he drove his son to his new job in the cruiser. “We are here; get out before I have to shoot myself in the face due to your singing.” Stiles stuck his tongue at out his father as he climbed out, waving goodbye.

 

“Likos Roadhouse” Stiles read the sign out before he walked in. Wolf in Greek, how strange Greek was following him everywhere it seemed. He walked into the bar area which he wasn’t allowed in but you had to walk through it to get anywhere. “I’m looking for a Laura; I’m the new Kitchen porter” The really smoking hot bar keep pointed to the kitchen area with a grunt. Less attractive now. Use your words Caveman.

 

“Ahh Stiles Stilinski , thank god you are here, your job is piling up. Have fun” Laura, a very beautiful brunette ordered sweetly as she rushed around the kitchen cooking, she was the owner. Stiles pulled the yellow rubber gloves on his hands as he pressed play on his ipod to start his job of washing and drying dishes.

 

It was about an hour and a half in when Stiles was singing to himself and yet another embarrassing thing happened.

 

“ _Wanna get rowdy_  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival” 

His hips were going; his eyes were closed as he washed the dishes, no one else in the kitchen so he was even singing out loud. He was dripping suds and water all over the floor from his floundering until he felt a hand on his hip and a body slip pass his own, he shrieked, one of his headphones falling out.

 

“Hello, Stiles, yet another **bad** song” Mr Hale chuckled as he came from nowhere to put some plates in the sink. His hand was still on his hip and unconsciously or not the other hand placed itself on his other hip. The way Peter said ‘bad’ was probably not meant to sound like flirting Stiles, you are hearing things. He meant ‘bad’ as in horrible taste in music not, ‘bad’ as in Bad touch. Bad touch. Why is he still touching?

 

“You work here?” Stiles squeaked.

 

“Yes, Laura is my lovely niece and the grumpy bartender is my nephew, who is with Ms Blake.” Peter grinned as he finally moved away from Stiles and opened the fire door to have a cigarette.

 

He lit the skinny smoke, sucked it into his lungs, and liked the sweet, intoxicating flavour as it filled his mouth. His head swam pleasantly for a moment. Stiles watched fascinated as Peter smoked a cigarette. Teeny obsession with his mouth since the dream.

 

Stiles noticed a phone next to his own, which he guessed to be Peter’s because who leaves a phone unattended unless you are near? Whilst Peter was distracted, Stiles hacked into his mobile placing his number in there, with a different ringtone, mentally noting Peter’s number so he could put it in his phone when he wouldn’t be caught.

 

“Stiles, you are done for tonight. Well done you did well...and I seen you’ve met my Uncle” Laura rolled her eyes when she mentioned her Uncle.

 

“Not the first time, he is my teacher”

 

“Oh how fun” She exclaimed sarcastically as she gave Stiles his pay for the night. Whilst Stiles waiting for his ride home, he placed Peter’s number in his phone under “The Riddler”, he had put his name in Peter’s phone as “Batman”.

 

**Batman to The Riddler: Boo!  
**

**The Riddler to Batman: Who is this?**  
  
Batman to The Riddler: You don’t know me, I’m Batman! Shush. 

 

**The Riddler to Batman: Sure. Batman. But you do know as the Riddler I know how to find who you are.**

 

On the way to winning Stiles’ heart.

 

**Batman to The Riddler: Well I told you my biggest secret what is yours?**

 

**The Riddler to Batman: That is NOT you biggest secret, it’s not even a secret but fine. My biggest secret is that I am a werewolf.**

 

Stiles burst out laughing as he sat on the wall outside the Roundhouse that he ended up falling off. What an imagination.

 

 

Yet again Stiles got a text from his father saying he had to work late was understandable when he was Sheriff. So Stiles had to walk home and it was peaceful he was able to think about everything and for once his brain didn't feel so full.

 

“ _The best thing about being a woman Is the prerogative to have a little fun and_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady Men's shirts, short skirts Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction Colour my hair-do what I dare Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel Man! I feel like a woman!”_

 

Stiles sang into a spatula he had just washed up. His father wasn't here and he wasn't expecting him back any time soon so he was just it white underwear as he pranced around his kitchen ,cleaning up and putting things away. It wasn’t until he heard the door lock click that he knew he was in trouble.

 

“Stiles why are you singing so loudly? And why are you singing Shania Twain?!” The Sheriff questioned with disappointment on his face. “I worry about you sometimes child. You remember we have neighbours right? Cause I’d rather not have them complain about your indecency.” He smiled at his son a caring smile before he made his way upstairs to go to sleep.   
  
 **Batman to The Riddler: Good night,sleep well wolfie X**

 

**The Riddler to Batman: Should you already be in bed it's 3am?**

 

**Batman to The Riddler: Nocturnal remember wolfie? X**

 

**The Riddler to Batman: Goodnight Night-owl x**

Peter knew it was Stiles, he wasn’t born yesterday but it was nice, the little façade.

 

**Batman to The Riddler: I'm a Bat. X**

 

Was the last text he received or sent as his eyelids turned heavy and he ended up falling asleep on top of his covers. At six AM he blurredly and groggily saw his dad leave for work knowing Stiles wasn’t getting up for school. When Stiles actually awoke at ten AM , he found a note next to him from his father saying he didn’t mind if Stiles didn’t go to school today due to his insomnia. But he was going to try at least if it was only to see Scott.

 

**The Riddler to Batman: You missed my lesson , are you okay? Is it from staying up so late?**

Oh God, he knew it was him! How should he react? Like nothing happened?

**Batman to The Riddler: Uh I’ll catch up? Yeah Insomnia I did say I was a Bat x**

Peter chuckled at his phone. Silly boy.

 

Stiles continued to get ready for school when it clicked to him...he'd have to walk.

 

**Batman to The Riddler: Are you teaching?x**

 

**The Riddler to Batman:Gasp! Are you suggesting I text whilst in lessons?Haha no I am not teaching. X**

 

**Batman to The Riddler: I understand if its too much trouble but could you pick me up? X**

 

Stiles thought he would be waiting forever for a text but it came practically just as he sent the text.

 

**The Riddler to Batman: Sure. See you soon x**

 

The car pulled up fifteen minutes later. Stiles smiled at him with gratitude as he climbed in throwing his bag in the back. Stiles thought he would talk about how Stiles stole his phone and input the number and how it was inappropriate. But he didn’t. He actually just taught his lesson that he missed in the car.

 

“Paris forgot about Oenone entirely and became obsessed with the idea of winning the most beautiful woman in the world-- and who could this be but Helen, the daughter of Zeus and Leda and the wife of King Menelaus of Sparta? He told his family that he was going in search of Hesione, the woman taken by Heracles a generation earlier, but he was really planning to visit Sparta and somehow entice Helen onto his ship. He sailed to Greece and visited Menelaus’s palace, where he was treated with hospitality appropriate for a prince of Troy. After a few days, Menelaus sailed to Crete, leaving his wife to accommodate their guest. Aphrodite took all of Helen’s powers of reason and self-restraint away and in their place put an overwhelming passion for Paris, so they by the time that Menelaus returned, guest and wife had succumbed to the temptation and gone off together to Troy. When Menelaus learned that his wife had gone off with Paris, willingly or under duress, he turned to his brother for help. Agamemnon first asked the king of Troy to return Helen and when Priam refused, he sent messages to all the kingdoms of Greece to remind Helen’s suitors of their oath. He summoned them to gather their soldiers and provide ships for the expedition to Troy to fetch Helen home. Almost everyone obeyed, but at least two people were opposed to this expedition. Now who were those two people?”

 

“ Odysseus due to family and Achilles cause his mother didn’t want him to” Stiles answered unable to look at his teacher.

 

“The winds blew fair, the fleet set sail and the war was about to begin. That as far as we got as the class is a bit...slow” Peter chuckled. “ Your not like other teenagers...you are a few steps ahead of them”

Peter smiled at him as he put the car in park, he placed his hand on Stiles' thigh for a moment, Stiles couldn't breath. 

 

….......

 

“Are we sure about this Scott?” Stiles pondered, messing with the zipper on his jacket. 

 

“It's a rave Stiles , not a drug ring” Scott snorted as he dragged Stiles with him and Allison. 

 

 

 _'It's gettin hot in here (so hot)_ _  
_ _So take off all your clothes_ _  
_ _It's gettin hot in here (so hot)_ _  
_ _So take off all your clothes_ _  
_ _I am gettin So hot, I wanna take my clothes off'_ Rang from Stiles' jeans pocket. 

 

Scott's face of confusion was priceless.  
“Hello?” Stiles answered. 

 

“Are you going into a nightclub?” Peter asked down the phone. 

 

“Are you stalking me?” Stiles retorted which is when Peter hung up. 

 

Time to party! And dance.

Under normal circumstances the flashing lights would give him a headache and he would feel claustrophobic and oppressed by the immense mass of moving bodies around him. This is definitely not something he would be enjoying. But he needed to let loose. With the gentle buzz of alcohol in his system, the loud beat of the music resonating deep in his belly it's not so bad

 

By the time an hour had passed Stiles was drunk off of his face and flirting with any person in sight, when he accidentally bumped into a fairly buff guy. 

 

“Um I’m sorry” He stuttered nervous he was about to be beaten up when his eyes raised to meet the guys' he was blurry but he knew those blue eyes. “Mr Hale?” Peter ended up having to drag Stiles out of the club as he couldn’t walk straight he placed the boy in the back-seat of his car unable to find either Scott or Allison who were probably boning each other. His ears was buzzing due to the alcohol and loud music. The boy was slurring his words together before he finally passed out. 

As Peter was moving him into the house to a bed from the car Stiles had vaguely awoken and decided to explore. Peter's body. A gasp escaped Peter's lips as Stiles' hands go exploring, travelling along his back, diving under his shirt and caressing the curve of his lower back. Then suddenly, without warning, the hands slide into the back pockets of Peter’s jeans, pressing tightly against the curve of his buttocks and squeezing lightly. 

 

“Okay. Time for bed.” Peter squeaked as he tucked the boy in, loosening his clothing so he wouldn’t get strangled or lose blood circulation.

 

The sunlight shone on to his face from the gap in curtains, awaking him from his slumber. His head was pounding,his mouth was try and the taste of sick was on his tongue which felt furry. And where the fuck was he?  
  
  


“Good morning ,Stiles” Peter yawned as he came into his bedroom to grab some clothes, he was in a pair of jogging bottoms but nothing else.

 

“Uh, um ,ur, why am I here?” Stiles stuttered as he tried to avert his eyes .

 

“Because some underage student decided to get drunk off his ass and lose his friends” Peter snorted as he pulled on a shirt. “And yes I like to party at my age, which you ruined by the way”

Stiles look really apologetic as he climbed out of Peter's bed.

“Can I have breakfast in bed?”

 

“If you want breakfast in bed, sleep in the kitchen” Peter spat sarcastically before he added “hurry up I’m making breakfast it will help with the hangover”

 

He trudged down the stair leaving the kettle to boil as he got the ingredients out.

 

He sat quietly on the breakfast bar, bathed in the first rays of soft, early morning light filtering through the window. Stiles, with his hands wrapped firmly around the mug, attempted to coax as much heat from it as he could. Stiles tried to check his phone but it had ran out of battery. Not long after Peter had set the breakfast out in front of them both. 

 

Feeling as though he hadn't eaten in days, he dug in, Peter savouring his first bite while Stiles attacked his with gusto. "This is so good," he said a few minutes later, loading his fork with another mouthful before he chugged down a whole glass of orange juice. 

 

"You look as if you haven't eaten in forever."  


Stiles laughed, fork stopping half way to his mouth. 

“Hey can I ask how you were in a coma?” Stiles mumbled as he ate with his mouth open. 

“House Fire.” Peter flinched as he mentioned it.

“So why don’t you have any burns?” Stiles choked on his own food , surprised at himself for asking that.

“You haven't seen my legs.” 'Or know that I am a werewolf' 

Laura burst through the door interrupting, groceries in hand.  
“I brought you some groceries since I doubt you know what they are” she stopped in her tracks as she noticed Peter sat next to Stiles eating breakfast, Stiles had bacon hanging out his mouth. 

“I don’t want to know, I do not want to know.” She wailed as she walked back out the front door , leaving the bags of groceries in the corridor. 

 

Stiles and Peter both looked at each other before they burst out laughing, Stiles had to stop himself otherwise he would of thrown up the lovely food he had just ate.

 

…........

 

'Why do people have children? ', The sheriff wondered. All they ever manage to do is raise your blood pressure and break your heart. He had been drinking. And Stiles could smell it on him. The smell pored off of him as he sat at the dining room table. 

 

Today was a bad day. 

 

That was why Stiles distracted himself with his teacher. They spent the day watching Star Trek episodes together, whilst Mr Hale marked some of there assignments. 

 

“Stiles where have you been? You were meant to be back last night its now the next night. You could of rang” The Sheriff shouted at his son . Stiles forgot about his father because he had spent the day with Peter so he didn’t have to think. 

 

“I’m not a child.” Stiles retorted,gripping his house keys tightly in his hands that the marks would stay for minutes. 

“In my house you are! You are not even eighteen yet!”

“So what you strangle me because you couldn’t save Mom?” As soon as he left his mouth he regretted it, but it was out there now. 

And now Stiles lips was bleeding and pulsating whilst he felt the impact of his fathers fist on his cheek. Stiles falls to the floor in pain, gripping his cheek.

“Stiles. I’m sorry. Stiles” Moving towards him trying to apologize, tears welling in his eyes. 

“Don’t. Don’t touch me” Stiles wailed as he crawled away from him before he ran out the door. Everything his Dad lived for had just walked out the door. He was upset as his dad now but later on he wouldn’t be because he had crossed a line by bringing up Mom. He started to cry. He hadn’t felt it coming. No rush ,no warning. His face was wet and his voice was receding from a yell to a whispered as he regretted what he had done. 

He doesn’t know if he is running because he is scared or scared because he is running. 

When Peter opened his door, he never expected to see a student on his doorstep especially one who left not that long ago, tears welling up in his eyes, streaming down his face with a split lip and a dark bruise forming. He ushered the boy in before he framed the Stiles' face with his hands. Stiles' hands were shaking ,they couldn’t stop,and he felt his stomach sinking. Every time he gets close to top he seems to come crashing down from the sky.

“Who did this?”He growled and Stiles was certain his eyes changed colours but he leant into the warm of the hands framing his face. 

“My dad’s the kind of guy who needs to take care of people, he just doesn’t understand, or doesn’t know what’s going on right now, it's mom's birthday today. I’m sorry for coming here I’m a nuisance but Scott was busy and just...” 

“Come lets get you something to eat and sort out your face. ” Peter sighed. It was way past dinner time but Stiles wasn’t going to complain and he defiantly wanted an icepack. Peter pulled him in to a hug abruptly ,Stiles clung to his t-shirt as his tears stained the material. 

…....

“Do you want to help me wash up?” Stiles nodded and began cleaning when Peter sprayed him with the water from the tap, trying to bring the boy out of his trance. He gasped at the coldness. A smirk appeared from ear to ear as he stared at the pot that Peter had recently cooked something in, which was full of water.

Stiles poured a saucepan of water over Peter when he turned his back. His hair flopped over his face , not longer messily slicked back and his clothes stuck to his __**fine** body. 

“You better apologize” Peter laughed as the water rolled off of him and onto the floor. 

“Never” Stiles chuckled as he ran away from him. 

He lifted Stiles over his shoulder with ease ,his breathing didn’t even hitch, and carried him to the bathroom, even as he struggled; Peter turned the shower on, wetting Stiles clothes all over until out of nowhere Stiles got grip of the shower from him and began spraying it onto him , laughing his ass off as he did.

“Not part of the plan. Not part of the plan.” Stiles laughed at Peter as his footing slipped and he ended up dragging Stiles on top of him which knock a lot of air out of him. “Ouch.” He cried before moments later Stiles' lips were crashing against his as fast as they fell. Peter's eyes closed as he gripped the boy against him, pulling him flush against him as Stiles opened his mouth letting him explore the warm cavern. It suddenly clicked to the older man what he was doing. It had been so long since he had kissed anyone. Six years to be exact. His student was just upset this was wrong. 

 

But felt so good. 

 

“Stiles, Stiles we cant do this” Peter moaned against the boy's mouth trying to force himself to pull away. But Stiles kept trying. He was very determined. “I'm your teacher, you are upset...this is taking advantage of you” Stiles stopped trying to harass his teacher and instead just lay on his chest in the bathtub. His breathing was now beginning to be more frequently unstable. What used to be a strong rhythmic and capable sound was quickly disposing into a harsh huff and puff roller-coaster. Peter could hears his heart going at a thousand beat per minute. “Stiles, are you having a panic attack?”  
Stiles nodded furiously as he hyperventilated. Peter picked Stiles up in his arms carrying him to his bed room in a flash ,faster than human speed, where he placed the boy on his bed,throwing the wet t-shirt off of him as he knelt in front of him. Not losing eye contact he placed his hands on each side of the panicking boys face. “You have done nothing wrong . You are not going to get into trouble” He softly described as he place a simple kiss on Stiles' forehead. The boy closed his eyes and concentrated on his breathing. One.Inhale.Two.Exhale.Three.Inhale. 

“Don't do that to me again” Peter demanded as he pulled his student into a hug as he sat next to him on the bed there thighs pressed against each other before he pulled him down to lie next to him. He slipped off his wet shirt and jeans throwing them into a pile near the door, giving Stiles the option to do the same. Of which he did. Peter climbed off the bed a moment searching through his drawers for underwear that he then threw on Stiles to put on, he slipped into the en-suite bathroom to change his boxers before he climbed back into the bed with his student who was now wearing dry boxers (that weren't see-thru),cuddling him. More like spooned with him as he wrapped his arms around the boy's smallish frame,one against his heart feeling its every beat and the other against his hip a thick blanket wrapped over them. He didnt want to let Stiles go, scared he could have another panic attack. Stiles fell asleep to the sound of his teachers breathing ghosting over his ear. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than usual sorry, having a bit of block with the story ,thought i should try to update though

 

“Peter we need to talk, I think the coma may have messed up your brain because why were you eating breakfast with a student....that you are now naked in bed with” Laura jumped to conclusions as she saw the piles of clothes on the floor. Derek popped out from behind her and growled viscously at his uncle.

 

“One :not naked” He flashed his underwear to them “And two: I haven't slept with him so stop showing me your shiny white bunny teeth” He climbed out of the bed slowly not wanting to wake the boy, leaving the bedroom with his family members.

 

“This is wrong , Peter and illegal” Derek squawked at him.

 

“Yes , Derek, I understand that but I haven't done anything illegal with him and I don't plan to, I’m just looking out for an upset student. I don't know if you noticed the bruises on his face” Peter snapped as he boiled the kettle to make coffee for them all.

 

“Like how we noticed the smell of lust that radiated off of you as you lay against him” Laura chuckled, she wasn’t as angry as Derek.

 

"Well, you can't control how you feel but that doesn't mean I'm going to do anything about it." Lie. The smile that rose on Laura's face as she noticed his heart skip as he spoke. She smiled at him like that of a murder would be the only way to explain it.

 

“Do you know what I hate the most?” Derek snapped.

 

“Kittens? Laughter?”

 

“How you don’t think about anything but yourself” Derek looked pissed.

 

“Leave. Fucking leave right now. I brought you up , you asshole!” Peter's eyes turned florescent and he bared his fangs at his nephew. “Your little arson ex-girlfriend never did anything illegal did she? She was your teacher, you hypocritical asshole”

 

“Yeah and look what happened!” Derek's screaming ended up waking up Stiles.

 

“He is not from a psychotic family, his father is sheriff. Just leave. Now” Peter demanded. As Derek was forced out of the door, Stiles stood at the bottom of the stair puzzled and regretting what he did last night. Yet sleeping in the same bed with him felt like home, the way his breath ghosted over him and his hand caressed circles into him gently.

 

“Morning Stiles” Laura chirped.

 

Stiles flounders for a moment or two. "Uh, hey there, boss, what's up? How are you? I'm great, I dreamt about Oedipus, oh my god not like that! Just before hand, you know, with the mountain and kill his pops, not the boning his mom, Jesus Christ, I should shut up, I am shutting up, that's what I'm doing, in a few seconds, gimme a minute and I'll start being quiet. Fuck."

 

She chuckled at the young boy who was in a pair of his teachers boxers and one of his shirts which was oversized on him. Peter rolled his eyes at him. Laura gave her Uncle a strange look as her nose twitch. She mumbled something but Stiles only caught some of it 'stirring in the loins' and something about 'scent kink' , he had no idea what she was on about but Peter's eyes seemed more dilated.  
  
“See you guys later, don’t get up to anything naughty. Have fun teaching ,Uncle” There were too many sexual jokes she could make in this situation,she couldn’t stop chuckling at herself.

 

.............  
  
Peter hadn’t talked to him in days and had avoided eye contact with him throughout lessons and in the halls. If Stiles put his hand up in the lesson, Peter never asked him. This wasn’t normal. Peter always paid attention to the boy.

 

Stiles slammed his hands down on the desk as every other student left the classroom.

 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Peter could hear the hurt in the boy's voice and it made his stomach churn, he was trying to be different from the other teachers,the ones who treated him like a lost cause when they knew he had so much potential. Peter could feel the bile in his throat when he turned around and saw tears in the boy's eyes and the remnants of the split lip. He loved spending time with Stiles he challenged him intellectually and he wish romantically.

 

But he couldn’t do this. He couldn’t spend more time with the boy, it was developing to something it shouldn’t be. Even if he wanted that. Derek was right. It was wrong.

 

Stiles' anger was building and he was going to do something he regretted so he just stormed out of the class room slamming the door, making the frame shake.

 

….........

 

He stood at the entrance of the damp alleyway it stretched so far ahead of him it seemed as though he was peering into a void of nothingness a black hole, the misty air furthered his reasons to remain still standing silently at the mouth of the ally. The moon the only light as the streetlights were broken. The wind whistled past his milky white skin sounding like years of pained screams sending chills down his very spine. Then he mustered up all of his inner strength and took steps deeper and deeper into the drab alleyway, on one side of the building steel walkways coiled up the sides of the tall buildings sacks of trash lined the entire length floor.

 

He regretted getting angry and just walking non stop not noticing when it got dark so he had to take a short cut home. What he now worried about was that his phone had ran out of battery and two men who were about 6 foot were heading down the alleyway towards him, a knife in one of their hands. He couldn’t run, his feet were aching.

 

Meanwhile Peter had been trying to contact the boy because his father had called the school ,he hadn’t came home, but after the fifth time of Stiles not answering he decided to use his scent to find him. And thank the gods he did. He skidded round the alley corner to see Stiles pinned up against a wall.

 

“Get off of him” Peter growled, his fangs showing and eyes shining brightly in the dark alley.

 

“What are you gonna do about it, Teacher?” One asked before he noticed his eyes,from his apperance, the way he was dressed ,you could tell his occupation. His eyes immediately were caught by the claws growing from his nails.

 

Peter pounced unable to control the wolf, the full moon and his anger did not bind well. When he heard Stiles whimper he knew he couldn’t hurt the bullies ,so he let them go, and they ran faster than they probably ever will. The older Hale stroke Stiles' cheek ,trying to calm the boy and reassure him that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

 

“Shush, Little bat, I did tell you that my biggest secret was that I was a werewolf” Peter cooed as he placed a chaste kiss on Stiles' forehead. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting,talks of knot and masturbation ensues plus Stiles reaction to finding out his crush and teacher is a werewolf.

“The fuck , dude? I thought you were joking” Stiles whimpered falling to his knee's , Peter caught him and guided him to the fall gently,slipping in between him and the wall. 

 

“Shush it's okay” Peter hushed as he pulled the boy into his chest. 

 

“This can't be real” Stiles repeatedly cried. 

 

“I understand but can we do this elsewhere baby, please” Peter begged as he helped his student up and then picked him up to run home with him. He whispered things he hoped would calm the boy as he ran at lightening speed. 

 

When he got to his home he placed the boy on his sofa, he had stopped cowering now. Yet Peter could still smell the fear. 

 

“You don’t tell someone something like that over the phone!” Stiles screamed at him. “You ignored me and now you,you share your secret what the fuck?What makes you think I won't tell?” 

 

“Because that's not you , you are more fascinated than scared and I’m a werewolf, I have an unnatural sexual allure.” Peter chuckled. 

 

“Really? You are going to quote 'Cursed' to me?” Stiles was taking none of his bullshit. 

 

Yet within moments his teachers lips were crashing against his. He couldn’t control his wolf any more, the smell of the boy overwhelming. He framed Peter's face with his long fingers tracing his jawline and he placed his body against the man's, as if on instinct Peter grabbed Stiles' ass within seconds of the kiss causing the boy to moan against his mouth as his caress his buttocks. It started out innocent, lips touching, mouths barely open. But within moments the kiss turned hot, Stiles would later describe it as feral even. 

 

When his teacher pulled away he walked away not saying a word, and that was the last Stiles say of him that night. And was only awoken by anger filled talking in the kitchen. 

 

“Uncle ,why did you let your student find out about your- sorry our secret?” Laura screamed at him the first time in ages had she actually shouted at him. Derek was furious ,unable to contain his anger ,he wasn’t allowed to come to Peter's house so instead he went to see Ms Blake.

 

“Because he is my mate” Peter sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. If mates weren’t confusing enough,the fact that the **BOY** was just a teenager and he was human made it worse. Laura was speechless.

 

“He doesn't know does he?” 

 

“No so shut up , he doesn't know anything about wolves except we are them” 

 

Stiles just sat there confused,and then nearly began to panic when he remembered he left his dad alone again, picking up his stuff as he ran out, shouting an apology as he left. 

 

…..............

“ _Werewolves, also known as lycanthropes, are legendary shape-shifting humans. As the name suggests, the shape these creatures take on is that of a wolf. The legend of the werewolf has sprung up independently or spread to virtually every area of the Earth. It is also one of the oldest legends of human monsters in recorded history. Where the legend originated can only be guessed by what humans have taken care to record. Their other name, lycanthrope, may also be a hint at the origin of this myth.”_ Stiles guessed that much as he sat in a towel on his desk chair getting ready for school. 

The boy carried on reading as his dad drove him to school and even whilst he was in his first lesson. 

 

“Throughout history there are records of the trials of confessed or accused werewolves. In fact, they were hunted, questioned and executed in much the same way witches were, because often witches were accused of also being werewolves. These so-called “werewolf trials” give us a historical glimpse at rampant human belief in werewolves. Some of the accused were arrested because villagers needed someone to blame for dead livestock or some other explainable occurrence, but others were accused because of actions far more sinister and less likely to be contrived.

In 1521, a Pierre Burgot and Michel Verdun were executed as werewolves. Historical records indicate that they were a serial killer team. In 1573, again in France, another “werewolf” was executed. His name was Gilles Garnier, otherwise known as the “Werewolf of Dole.” He was a confessed serial killer. There are numerous accounts such as these, mostly in Europe. Interestingly, real wolves were plentiful in Europe at this time. Could people have simply been associating the carnivorous animal with people who behaved like animals?

A more infamous case of werewolf execution is that of a German man named Peter Stumpp (or Stubbe). Peter was supposedly caught by his neighbors in his wolf form. They witnessed him taking off his “wolf girdle” (more on that later) when they closed in on him. At which time, he reassumed his human form. Peter confessed to murder, rape and cannibalism. His mistress and daughter were tortuously executed immediately after he was. The reason they were executed? For having knowledge of his crimes and sex with him. Yes, his daughter was executed for being raped by her father. What is worse? Her father had killed her brother and eaten his brains before he was captured.” What the actual fuck? Is the serial killer bit real because holy fuck no! Yet he checked different sources and carried on into his next lesson,chemistry. 

 

"A fucking mix of booze and wolfs-bane? Are you shitting me right now, that can't be legit." Stiles laughed out loud getting the death stare from Harris and then detention. Which Harris was not doing so Wooh!

Scott get giving his best friend weird looks and even had to guided him to his next lesson so he wouldn’t bump into anyone in the corridors due to him being unable to look up from his phone.  


“’Contrary to popular belief’ blah dee blah...’mates are equal’, go wolves, twenty-thirteen, woohoo, ‘though some wolves demand submission’, whoa, hold up, submission? Like, like sexy times or...non sexy times?” Stiles mumbled quite loudly to himself and Scott noticed the blush on Ms Blakes' cheeks. 

 

“Dude ,what the fuck are you on about?” Scott looked at him like he had grown another head. 

 

…..............

Stiles had jerked off before school,he **was** a teenager, but Peter could smell the boy's come mixing with his soap. Fuck his werewolf senses or better yet fuck Stiles. His student knew he was a werewolf and he knew Stiles liked to study peculiar things so he reckoned he may have research werewolves which made him question if he was doing it on purpose or not.

Peter remembered the kiss he had with Stiles when he had been upset, the boys mouth was irresistible and he thought about it often. The things he could teach him. The things he shouldn’t want to teach him but it was getting harder to resist the boy now that Stiles knew that he liked him , he wouldn't stop flirting.

Peter had been worried that the Sheriff would have been unhappy that he never came home yet the boy's father must not have been too upset due to the fact Stiles would not stop laughing with Scott. 

“The war lasted ten years, as all the seers had predicted. The Greek ships were hauled ashore, close enough to Troy for the Greek troops to drive their chariot for a day’s fighting in front of the walls of the city, and for the Trojan troops to drive their chariots over to threaten the ships with fire. Many of the warriors fought heroically, many men died of wounds and many of disease, but for over nine years the Greeks would not storm the gates of Troy and the Trojans could not drive them away.” The teacher was in his own world ,not caring for the students separate conversations as he wandered around the room telling the story. “The gods of Olympus took an interest in the war, for some of the warriors were their children or grandchildren. Ares and Apollo took the side of the Trojans, along with Aphrodite, who would prove to be not much of a fighter in battle, while Athena favored the Greeks, especially the crafty Odysseus. Hera and Poseidon also favored the Greeks over the Trojans, and Zeus kept the war going evenly for the ten years it was destined to endure. In the tenth year, the soothsayer Calchas, who had been a Trojan and had left the city of Troy when he foresaw its fall, wanted his daughter Briseis to join him in the army of the Greeks. He asked King Agamemnon to send envoys to King Priam of Troy to ask for Briseis to be sent to her father. With Priam’s consent, Briseis came to the Greeks, and soon she shared the bed of Achilles. Then Chryses, a priest of Apollo, came to ask for his daughter back from Agamemnon, who had captured her as a concubine. When the king refused his request, Apollo sent disease upon of the Greeks until she was finally surrendered.”  
Stiles looked at his teacher with wonder which suddenly changed to him looking at Peter's crotch then licking his lips. Mr Hale physically gulped before he carried on his lesson using visual guides from the projector. 

  
“The Agamemnon demanded Briseis from Achilles as her replacement in his bed. Achilles was obligated to obey his leader but he nursed his resentment and refused to keep fighting. With their best warrior unwilling to fight, the Greeks proposed a general truce for the two armies while Helen’s lover, Paris, and her injured husband, Menelaus, fought for her in single combat. Paris was an expert archer but not so skilled at fighting hand-to-hand, and Menelaus was winning the fight when Aphrodite wrapped Paris in a mist, so that Menelaus could not see him to strike at him. The goddess whisked him back to the city, to the arms or Helen. Then the champion of Troy, Prince Hector, challenged Achilles to single combat, but Achilles still refused to fight. The Greeks chose Aias (Roman: Ajax) as their next best champion and he fought Hector for hours, without either gaining the advantage. They left off their fight when it was too dark to see one another. The Trojans agreed to observe a truce while the Greeks went into the battle field to bury their dead, but as soon as it was over; the Trojans came forward to attack again and drove the Greeks almost to their ships. Another day’s fighting like this, and the Trojans would win the war. The Greeks were on the verge of mass panic. Achilles was not threatening to take his soldiers and sail home with them. Then the resourceful King Odysseus came up with a crafty plan. He and his friend Diomedes crept out of the Greek tents and raided the tents where the allies of the Trojans were sleeping. They killed one of Troy’s allies, King Rhesus, and stole his horses. An oracle had prophesied that Troy would never fall if these horses ate Trojan food and drank from the River Scamander that flows close by the city of Troy. They still had not done so, and when the Trojans found them gone they lost heart and retreated from all the territory that they had gained the day before. To and fro the battle surged the next, with Hera favoring the Greeks, then Zeus helping the Trojans until they reached the Greek ships and began to set them on fire. Then Achilles relented. He still would not fight, but he sent his friend and lover Patroclus out to battle in his place. Patroclus wore Achilles’ armor and drove Achilles’ chariot onto the battleground. The Trojans retreated, fooled into thinking that Achilles had returned. The ships were saved. And Patroclus led a charge against the walls of Troy. Apollo intervened, striking Patroclus and bewildering his brains, and then Hector of Troy had no trouble in killing him. Achilles forgot his hurt pride and resentment in grief for his beloved friend, and solemnly promised that he would avenge Patroclus on Hector’s dead body. I think most of you agree that you will seek revenge for the ones you love. Thank you all , have a good lunch time and please next time don't talk so much” Peter wouldn't make eye contact with the boy, but that wasn't the end of that, after everyone left he turned around from where he was stood at the back of the room to see Stiles leant against his desk smirking and no Scott in sight. 

 

“Mr Stilinski” Peter addressed him looking at the pieces of paper he collected in his hands as he walked back towards his desk.  


“So I’m your mate huh? Sounds fun, what shall we do about that?” Stiles chuckled a grin spreading on his face. “Is knotting real or myth? Would you knot me on your desk, marked papers spread underneath my bare ass as you thrust into me hard enough to crack this here old desk?” Peter's stomach churned at the words as the blood flowed in one direction. And Stiles might have been mistaken but he was pretty certain the older man started growling at him under his breathe. 

 

“You heard then, not really that surprised Laura only has one volume. And no ,little one, I shall not be doing that to you as it is a myth,plus I am your teacher” Peter made sure he kept eye contact with the boy who had spread his legs, revealing his package in his very unusually tight jeans , Peter was 90% sure his student was going commando. Someone was a little too optimistic. Or didn't do laundry but Peter was sure it was not the latter. “Shouldn't you be at lunch? Your friends must be waiting” He checked to see no one was around before he placed himself in between the boy's legs and an arm each side of the boy. He tilted Stiles' head back revealing his neck so he could nibble and lick up and down it, biting hard and sucking with even more strength leaving very noticeable marks in see-able places. He rubbed (once) his hips against the boy underneath him before he placed his lips against his ear, whispering seductively. 

 

“ You think differently to a normal teenager. Your mind seems to be...ahead of the game so to speak ,despite that I am still your teacher and this can't happen, would you like me to draw you a picture?” The smirk on his face was so mean as he backed away proud of himself, his student's erection evidently tenting in his pants, Peter would be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he wanted the boy's cock in his mouth at this point but it wasn’t going to happen. Stiles looked mortified and offended. 

 

“Don't trick my penis , the little guy doesn't know any better” Stiles fake whimpered before he stood up closing the space between him and Mr Hale, his hand rubbed the man's cock barely ,before he did the same as his teacher before him , placing his lips against his ear and whispering. 

 

“See you later, I’m going to the bathroom to think about you whilst I masturbate , maybe you will hear my moans” He then smiled an innocent smile and left using his history book to hid his erection and leaving his teacher aroused and shocked at the boy's openness and easiness to deal with the fact he was a wolf. He didn’t expect it to take him long to get to terms with it due to Stiles' cast intelligence but he didn’t think it would be this fast, not even a night, how fast does the boy read? Did he even do an work in his lessons before Peter's or did he just research werewolves? Peter knew the answer. 

 

It was wrong . Really fucking wrong. But still. 

 

Stiles had gone to the bathroom nearest Peter's classroom for two reasons.

  1. The teacher would be able to hear more clearly

  2. And at Lunch time people didn’t hang out there because it was the furthest away toilet from the canteen. 




And Peter was listening with intent. He had locked his classroom door and shut the curtains,dropping his jeans and underwear to his ankles ,wrapping his hand around his thick cock pumping it with every movement he heard the young boy make, the way his hand moved up and down his cock or the whimpers escaping his throat. The best noise was his orgasms echoing throughout the acoustics of the bathroom , Stiles was not quiet at all. 

 

Stiles' cock is standing between his legs and he fumbles, slicks his hand, closes his eyes and gives a slow stroke up, holds the head loosely at the top and brushes his fingers lightly at the slit. When he opens his eyes, he can imagine that Peter is there. A bead of sweat rolls down Stiles' cheek. It lands on the back of his hand where it's furiously moving on his cock, up and down and in a rolling grip. It wasn't long before he gave himself up to the sensations sweeping through him at the thought of his Lycan teacher listening to him. He felt the shiver-pulse of his cock in his hand and the deep beat and clench inside as he spurted hard, striping his chest as his body arched helplessly. Peter's name lingering on his breathe. 

 

Meanwhile Peter was cleaning the come off of himself with tissue before he straightened himself up and pretended it didn’t happen.

 

Apparently for once the world hated Peter instead of Stiles because as Peter was going to the staff room ,Stiles appeared out of the bathroom and made eye contact with him, smiling as bright as the sun before he walked off in the opposite direction , a fist thrown in the air as he noticed the blush that was all over his teachers neck and face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo people what did you think ?i feel like i'm getting my funk back but you know what helps with that? Comments, opinions. Yet it has one comment and she was there whilst i wrote it . I appreciate every one of you taking your time to read this but like how am i meant to improve if u guys dont tell me? Even if its just a quick 'its good' that will make my day.  
> It's my longest fic and it isnt done, i feel slightly like it isnt appreciated as much.  
> Thank you <3 x and sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters may get shorter, most of them are 3000 words but they may only be 1,500 ,we shall see what the flow is like  
> this one is shorter.

“Holy fuck ! Stiles were you attacked by an animal?” Scott screeched as Stiles walked into the cafeteria, Scott's eyes wide at the marks on his neck. Danny ,on the other hand, burst out laughing at Scott's question because he was sincere and serious. He looked like he was going to fall off his chair, Jackson gave him evils because Danny kept hitting him on the leg whilst laughing. Lydia rolled her eyes at the stupid boy and Allison couldn’t help but giggle at him. Isaac looked embarrassed for Scott and Stiles wasn’t going to comment on the fact that Scott's hand was resting on Isaac's thigh. Erica was sat on Boyd's lap talking about how prom will suck but in her eyes you could tell she was looking forward to going with her boyfriend.“I mean I only left you for a few seconds, where did it come from? Somewhere between history class and the cafeteria.” He was actually contemplating the thought of where the animal had came from whereas Danny was giving Stiles 'the look' ,he knew didn’t he?

 

Lydia had walked away punching Stiles hard enough in the shoulder than he fell to the floor as she mumbled 'stupid idiot'. He wasn’t surprised that she knew ,she was a goddess. Wow, the floor needed cleaning.

 

“So I have detention after school, so I won't see you at lacrosse ,Scott.” Stiles announced cheerfully as he climbed back onto his chair ,wiping his trousers. “But we are playing video games when you finish”

 

“Why are you so happy that you have detention?” Scott whined.

 

“The same reason he has those marks.” Danny mumbled as he sipped on his drink, Stiles winked at him.

 

“The animal?”

 

Christ Scott how much pot do you smoke? You are so lucky you are adorable and fucking hot at the same time because you do not have the brain cells.

 

….....

  
And then there was Stiles, leaning back in his desk chair looking all too self satisfied for Peter's liking though he's not entirely sure how to rectify that without indulging the boy. Like he did early.

 

Fuck this was not going well. What was worse was that there was only one other student here, whom didn’t even have to be there long as he 'had' a dentist appointment. He would be stuck with him for an hour, alone. For once he wished for worst behaved students, maybe he should be more harsh to them like he is in his head?

 

 _'I want to play tic tac toe naked_  
In my parent's basement  
Chemistry is like electric  
Don't gotta be a detective  
To see you and me got something ill  
  
Yeah  
I really want to get it on with you  
And from the very second that I saw you  
Knew you were gonna be my new booty call  
And that's all' Rang from Stiles' phone, god the boy needed new music. The other student looked at Stiles like he was trash and that pissed Peter off to his bones. 

 

“You can leave now” Peter growled at the asshole of a student whilst Stiles spoke to Scott. The male student ran like the wind away from the teacher who's eyes flashed a fluorescent blue at him. “Does your best friend know that is his ringtone?” Stiles burst out laughing as he said bye to Scott. 

 

“He thinks these were made by an animal not my teacher.” Stiles chuckled running his tongue along his teeth ,flirting.“So , Wolfie , are you going to punish me? Bang me hard?” 

 

Peter gulped loudly trying to control his wolf. This day had been torture because of this kid. He should not have told him he was a werewolf , the boy seemed to have forgot he was his teacher in the process. 

 

“I'm sure knotting is painful and like a punishment” Stiles suggested getting up in his teacher's personal bubble backing him up against the chalkboard. 

 

“Stiles, I am not going to knot you because it is a myth” 

 

“I think you are lying” Stiles chirped his hands lowering to his teachers belt. 

 

“Okay this is it, you can leave now, I need to be some where” Peter breathed heavily before he walked away from his mate. Stiles rolled his eyes dramatically as he stomped off.   
  


…....  
  


“ _Be a little inappropriate_  
'Cause I know that everybody's thinking it  
When the light's out

 _Shame on me_  
To need release  
Uncontrollably

 _I wanna go all the way_  
Taking out my freak tonight  
I wanna show all the dirt  
I got running through my mind, whoa” Stiles sang to himself as he danced around the house in just a pair of tight jeans, vacuuming whilst he waiting for Scott to come place video games, he had discarded his hoodie and shirt and would soon change out of his jeans but his dad had moaned about his indecency , but the top button and zip was undone. 

 

The knock on the door brought him out of his fantasy of singing on stage. 

 

“Evening Sco-...You aren't Scott” Stiles began cheerfully until he got very confused at the man standing in front of him, his eyes eating him up and lingering on his happy trail and undone trousers. 

 

“I like to think I am much more attractive that your puppy friend” Peter chuckled as he stood in the doorway paper in his hands. “ I wanted to talk to your father about something you wrote , im guessing he isn't here?”

 

“OhMYgod!What did I do wrong? If I sucked your cock would that make you not talk to him? Or is it the inappropriateness because I can stop really, I think,maybe. It's just I thought even if it annoyed you ,you liked it. I'm sorry” Peter seemed stumped that the boy offering to give him a blowjob,but he shook his head.

 

“No,um...this is a good thing”

 

“Oh thank you thank you thank you, the sucking is still on offer just FYI.” Stiles smiled a toothy grin whilst Peter's mouth dropped. He actually thought about it. Fuck. “Would you like to wait for my dad?”

“Thank you Stiles but no I am good...what is that smell?” The wolves nose was twitched a lot like a bunnies does.

 

“Peanut butter cups, that I made myself” A way to the older man's heart. Peter slithered past his student and made a b line to the kitchen shoving a peanut butter cup into his mouth. Stiles smiled at him before he gripped his teachers hand, slipping one of his fingers into his mouth sucking at it to clean the stickyness off of it. Peter couldn’t help but watch,his pants getting tighter. Stiles pulled the finger out with a sloppy pop and Peter's other hand had claws where fingernails should be. Stiles pushed his teacher against the counter their mouths melding together, as his hands messed up the teachers perfect hair.

 

“Please stop denying me” Stiles moaned against his lips. Peter was breathing heavily like someone with asthma , he pushed the kid away gently.

 

“You don't understand how hard this is for me, I want you, I really really want you. But I can't. So please, please stop” Peter begged.  


	6. Chapter 6

_' aloola voo shay rebel key nool put appreciate it's the bunny vain Khan lapel ceil loo coven aye day rah foo say'_ A voice sang from behind the door as they walked up the driveway. Stiles was confused 'What the fuck were they saying?' and Peter looked about ready to jump out the window whether it was open or not. (It wasn't open.)  


 _'Heard it from your friend that you was out last night_  
Tried to get your hands on every (beep) in sight  
Talkin' 'bout your stuff and all the girls you tapped  
Now why'd you have to go and do a thing like that? 

_I'm not your bitch_  
I'm not your hoe  
I've got your friends all knocking at my door  
I'll take my pick  
Even your chick  
I even heard your momma wanted some of this  
So if you think  
That you're the shit  
You better check cuz I was faking it  
Oh yes I did  
I always did ' Scott sang as he span in to Stiles' house a bag of chips in one hand and the other one doing over dramatic moves to the song he was brutally murdering. 

 

“Come on Stiles, this song we sing together” His eyes have been closed the whole time til he opened them when he was down on one knee proposing to Stiles to sing with him. “Urh...Hi Mr Hale. Dude sidebar” Scott jumped up and pulled Stiles away from his teacher, “Why is our history teacher in your kitchen?”

 

“He is here to speak to my dad, and before you ask, no I haven't done anything wrong.” Stiles smiled. 

 

“What happened to your lips, was it an allergic reaction?” Scott gasped. Stiles physically deflated at his friends stupidity and Peter had a blush up to the top of his ears. 

 

“Lets play video games like we planned.” 

 

“That is my cue to leave” Peter coughed but was stopped in his tracks and pushed down on to the sofa, Stiles looking at him like he had ulterior motives before he threw a controller at the man, Scott take a seat in a bean bag on the floor impatient and desperate to start the game. Stiles left the two for a moment as he walked away slipping off his jeans at the bottom of the stairs at throwing them towards the washing machine, the boy wasn’t wearing any underwear. Scott was too engage in making a character that he didn’t notice his teacher staring at Stiles' bare ass, which he wiggled on purpose ,teasing. The boy climbed up the stairs to change coming back down in a baggy superman t-shirt and jogging bottoms that he was not wearing underwear with,still. Stiles slid on the two seater next to his teacher, purposely sitting so their thighs touched. His eyes drifted to Peter's jeans which he noticed were a teeny bit tighter than usual. 

 

“You've got something very big in there, do firemen slide down it?” Stiles whispered into his teachers ear ,who burst out laughing killing the boy's confidence. He wasn't that great at flirting why do you think he is still a virgin? 

 

“So much courage for so little experience” He whispered back. He didn’t want to indulge the boy but he also didn’t want to break the boy's confidence. 

 

"Oh yes, all the dicks, Stiles Stilinski, you suck all the dicks, that's three billion dicks, in your mouth, how do you do it? The world may never know but the male race will remember how much you sucked, you dickhole, did you see that? Did you _see_ that? I don't think you did because you're not crying" Scott chanted as he 'thrashed' Stiles at Halo, except you can't really be winning if the other person isn't really playing. Mr Hale on the other hand could not take his eyes off of Stiles' mouth, the boy's eyes were luckily at the screen as he wanted to beat Scott but the older man could not help but imagine the boy's delicious mouth wrapped around his cock. Fuck. He really should not of came to the boy's house , he should of rang or waited till parents evening because all the bad thoughts could be played out here. He could fuck the boy against his bed because his dad wasn’t here and he wanted it, he could let the boy suck his cock or he could suck his. He had to leave, if he could because his trousers had gotten really tight.

 

He was about to get up when the boy's hand was on his crotch, rubbing. The friction between his clothes and his cock was brilliant. He should stop, their was another human in the room and that was not the only reason , but it felt so good. Peter bit his lip tightly trying to stifle his moans that the boy seemed to be able to coax out of him easily. Stiles slid his hand into his teachers trousers, in awe when he tried to wrap his hand around his cock over his boxers. He was huge. Holy fuck! Peter's claws were digging into his leg and the arm of the chair breaking the fabric but Stiles was too fascinated that he was jacking off his hot history teacher with his best friend in the room. He then put his hand inside the man's boxers using his pre-come as a lubricant as he wrapped his insanely long fingers around the shaft pumping him and rubbing the tip. Peter leant against the boy's shoulder and bit down hard to stop him orgasming Stiles' name. Stiles brought his come covered hand out of his pants and licked and suckled his hand cleaned looking extremely smug. He probably shouldn’t look so smug because he had messed in his pants and he hadn't even been touched. 

 

“Dude you have never sucked so much at video games!” Scott whined, he wanted a challenge. Stiles chuckled at his best friend before he jumped up announcing he was going to the bathroom. He left the room to change. Peter tried to adjust his jeans and underwear so he was less uncomfortable. Yet even if he got comfortable it would not matter as the Sheriff slumped in ,raising one eyebrow in confusion. 

 

“Hello , Mr Stilinski , I wanted to talk to you about Stiles” Peter stuttered , unusually nervous but then again he was just jacked off by a minor. His minor. 

 

“Oh god what has he done wrong?” The sheriff sighed glaring at the boy who appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“ Um nothing, he actually got an outstanding score on one of the history tests. 100%” Peter smiled. 

 

The sheriff thanked the teacher , pulling his boy into a hug before he trudge up the stairs exhausted after having a very long shift. 

 

“Thank you for your time ,Mr Stilinski and Mr Mccall ,see you in class” Peter mumbled as he left, messing with his jeans. Stiles snickered before he jumped on the sofa to beat Scott at Halo. 

 

It wasn't until he was in his car did he remember he wanted to ask the Sheriff's permission for Stiles to take part in a highly complicated history project but he forgot due to Stiles' actions. 

… _...._

Lydia rolled her eyes at the boy's who were acting like idiots, Allison chuckled at them, they always cheered her up. They were at their lockers getting things for their next class.

 

“Stiles, as much as I want to congratulate you for doing something I thought only I could do, but its wrong” Lydia ordered . How...no scratch that she knew because she knew everything, but Stiles begged and prayed she hadn’t told anyone. And would maybe shut up about it.

 

And like they had planned it for years the boy's sang in sync at the ginger hair queen.

 

 

 _'What you know bout me_  
What you  
what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know  
  
They say my lip gloss is cool  
My lip gloss be poppin  
Im standin at my locker  
And all the boys keep stoppin  
What you know bout me  
What you  
what you know bout me  
What you know bout me  
What you  
What you know '

 

They were even doing the dance moves to the song, Lydia huffed at them making her look bad then slammed her locker and left. Allison on the other hand was leaning against the lockers crying from laughter. Neither Scott nor Stiles cared what anyone thought but when Stiles turned round to see Mr Hale watching, he turned bright red as the teacher chuckled at the pair. Peter loved seeing him embarrassed because the amount of times Stiles embarrasses him. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist for the fic http://8tracks.com/loststranger/insatiable-lies-stiles-peter

“Heelloo, Mr Hale, what ya doing?” Stiles sang cheerfully as he leant on the doorway to his history classroom.

 

“Good afternoon, Mr Stilinski, why are you here after school, did you have another detention?Someone's going to start to think you love school ”

 

  
“Well I love something about school but its not the learning. I was in the library and I came to see if you were here. To apologize”

 

“For?” Peter asked not looking up from the papers he was marking.

 

“Molesting you. I'm sorry. ” Stiles shifted on his feet uncomfortable.

 

“Stiles, you weren't in the wrong, I am the adult it is my responsibility to tell you want you can and cant do” Peter rubbed his temples.

 

“One , you are wrong, two, do you want help marking? I don't have to be anywhere and well it can be an apology. You know I’m smarter than anyone in that class bar Lydia”

 

Peter shrugged and nodded as the boy pulled up a chair to the opposite side of the desk his teacher was sat at. The wolf gave him a pile of papers to mark, still not paying that much attention to him.

 

“You know , I really am sorry” Stiles said his voice getting caught in his throat. When Peter finally made eye contact with the boy he noticed his eyes were glistening, he was upset. The teacher grasped the boy's hand from across the table, entangling there fingers ,caressing the boy's smaller hand . He smiled an apologetic grin before he went back to marking, still holding his students hand. The boy cheered up instantly , he began humming bad pop music as he marked his fellow students work.

…....

 

Stiles was sat on the grass with his friends , due to the weather being lovely and a lesson being cancelled, he was using his backpack as a pillow until Isaac came along and instead he used the boy's lap. They had a strange relationship, Stiles knew that Isaac liked Scott and Isaac sort of thought of Stiles as a mother type figure because the boy was always there for him and everyone else, he baked for them, cared for them, listened and fixed things for them. So Isaac would do anything for the boy, that included being his cushion and no arguments about it, not caring about peoples weird looks. Lydia had her head on Jackson's chest as he lay on the grass and her feet on Aiden's lap (What was with the threesomes in this group?) ,Danny was geeking out quietly about video games to Ethan who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Scott was re-enacting some incident to Allison that involved a lot of clumsiness and Erica was lay on Boyd's back as he read a book,her reading it over his shoulder.

 

“Dude” Aiming his comments towards Scott who stopped his drama lesson. “Me and Isaac really need to get laid.” Stiles whined , Isaac turned bright red. He want Scott to lay him.

 

“So fuck each other.” Lydia inputted rolling her eyes under he sunglasses.

 

“Isaac is too adorable for me to sex up. Like he is obviously hot, with the muscles and that jaw line but nope he is my puppy” Stiles looked at her like she was mad and Isaac looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. “Plus he already has someone else in mind” Stiles looked at Scott raising his eyebrows and the boy just looked like none of the blood in his body went to his brain cells. The only way he would know Isaac likes him would be for the boy to out-rightly say it or for Scott to find him naked in his room with a sign saying 'fuck me'.

 

“Pretty certain , you want some else too” Danny chimed in.

 

“Shush ,Danny go back to talking about Skyrim.”

 

“I cannot be a virgin in college there is so many things I want to do and if your a virgin it won't happen, blow jobs,rim jobs,hand jobs. And so many different positions”

 

“Stiles shut up!” Allison begged not wanting to think of Stiles doing any of those things.

 

“I'm sure someone in that direction wants to do that with you” Erica giggled , pointing towards the steps where Mr Hale was standing. “He has been watching you the whole time and even looks jealous that you are lay on baby Isaac.” Peter instantly turned away and began talking with Ms Blake who looked worried and angry.

 

“ Be quiet Erica, he does not want me, someone with an ass like that doesn't want me” Stiles chuckled, watching the teacher for his reaction, he noticed the older man rolled his eyes at the boy.

 

…........

 

“So, how was parents evening?” Stiles questioned as he slowly moved towards the teacher.

 

“There are so many children I want to kill and apparently their parents too” Peter replied as he clear the board. The chances of anyone else being in the school was low due to the fact that Parents evening had ended an hour ago and most teachers dart out when the day is over. The only reason Peter was still their was because he needed to distract himself as tonight was a full moon, Stiles was there because his dad had left him to go back to work as he was called in and he told Stiles not to leave. Not the safest of moves but Stiles didn’t really care because he got to spend time with Mr Hale.

 

“So Big bad wolf, do I look edible?” Stiles suggested as he turned his teacher around ,pushing him against the board and capturing his mouth. Peter shoved him away gently looking at him with a questioning look but the boy took hold of his tie pulled him back into a kiss.,

 

“You are so wrong” Peter gasped against the boy's mouth before he lifted him up onto his desk ,ignoring the belongings that fell off, slipping in between his legs and grounded down onto him. “You are a dick, you know what time of the month it is and that's why you are here” Stiles grinned smugly.

 

“Then punish me ,maybe you can knot me ,Mr Hale” The boy was doing it on purpose , he was cunning and calculative with things that he wanted ,and Peter loved that about him. The boy's trousers and underwear were pulled down in a swift movement, he kicked off his shoes and the clothing fell off easily afterwards. Peter was on his knee's spreading the boy's legs as he kissed a trail of wet kisses from his ankle up to his inner thigh. Peter's lips set around his tip, sucking at bitter pre-cum, Stiles can't help but spread his thighs like some obscene offering for the divine. Slick tongue slides and swirls around him like a living current of pure sensation. Stiles is aware that he's panting and gasping and moaning and begging and pleading – he doesn't know what he's saying, but he'd say anything to keep his teacher doing this motion. Stiles bucks his hips and Peter takes it, those lips curling over his teeth so Stiles can fill the cavern of his throat and touch his tonsils. Peter groans – or makes some kind of noise – maybe a growl and it fills Stiles up, vibrating up and down his spine. Stiles cries out, his heart flying out of his chest – souring into heaven – it feels like dying, like he can't get any better in life then right here and right now and he wants this forever. Peter licks cum off his lips and gives Stiles a kiss.

 

“Is that it? Not that that was fucking fantastic ,it's just I expected sex.” Stiles gasped breathless, Peter chuckled at him , his eyes were incandescent , the brightest thing in the dimmed room. He ripped open his own shirt,buttons scattering over the room and floor, he quickly undid his tie throwing it on the floor where he had took off his shoes. Stiles quickly rushed out of his top gripping the man's broken open shirt and yanking him towards him to capture his mouth again.

 

“Your very demanding aren't you?” Peter spat before he whipped off his belt not caring where it landed as he gripped the boy's hips tightly,leaving bruised shaped like fingers as he dragged him closer, biting and sucking on his neck and collarbone.

 

“There is lube and a condom in my trousers” Stiles yelped his hands drifted to Peter's trousers,popping the metal button and then playing with the zip. As much as both the participants didn’t want to wear a condom , Peter would because he had to teach the kid something right whilst doing this immoral thing. 

 

“Stretch yourself, use your saliva” Peter ordered as he searched for the condom and lube. Stiles was shocked and embarrassed of the prospect. Sure he had fingered himself many times, but never with an audience, yet he did what he was told slowly prodding one finger inside himself. Peter sat in his desk chair watching the boy add another finger, intently looking at the blush that was on his student's face which gave hotter when they made eye contact. The older Hale released his cock from its tight restraints still keeping his trousers on though, he began to stroke his member with a lube covered hand. “Stiles” He moaned. The boy added a third finger and began to fuck himself with them. 

 

“Fuck me ,Mr Hale, please” Peter leaped at the opportunity, the amount of times he has already wanted to bend the boy over his desk. He gave the condom to the younger boy he ripped it open with his mouth whilst Peter applied more lube to his entrance. Stiles rolled the condom on to the older male's member,licking his lips at the size, equal aroused and scared. Peter lined himself up ,slowly getting himself in the right position, holding the boy's hips so he wouldn’t hurt him, Stiles lay on his back on the cold oak desk, a few papers underneath him ,as he held his legs open wide.  
  
“If we are going to do this” Peter said breathless “No more Mr Hale. As hot and scandalising as this is. Just no. Peter or God is fine” He growled as he pushed the tip inside gently. It wasn't until he was fully inside that the boy made a noise that wasn’t uncomfortable. 

 

“Pet..ah, stop , pull out.” Peter pulled out as fast as he could , worry evident on his face, he looked about ready to run for the hills. Did the boy finally come to his senses? “Your zip is hurting me, you are wearing too much clothing” The wolf let out a very deep sigh and chuckled before he rushed out of his trousers, getting straight back into position. When he was fully inside he didn’t move until the boy stopped squirming. 

 

“I thought you wanted me to stop” Stiles burst out laughing ,about to close his eyes because of the comment but the way his teacher's mouth shaped as the laughter vibrated his cock, he himself felt his cock get harder. The boy coaxed the wolf to move by thrusting down onto his cock. Peter's one hand was gripping Stiles' hip whilst the other was scratching dents into the desk, he thrust gently to begin with but it soon turned animalistic as Peter began to find it hard to control his urges, the wolf wanting more from it's mate. He thrusts got harder and shallower, he was close and so was Stiles as his thighs were twitching and spasming. 

 

“Peter” The boy yelled in ecstasy. 

 

It was Stiles who begged the man to pull out again to then push him onto the chair and straddle him, slowly lowering himself onto the huge cock. 

 

“Knot me” This time is was Peter who chuckled, he bit into the crook of the boy's neck, his teeth embedding the skin and tongue lapping up the blood that bubbled out. God for a kid with little to no experience he knew just how to move. Stiles lifted himself up and dropped back down, building up a slow steady rhythm with his hips. Peter thrust up a little to meet him, but otherwise let Stiles stay in control. He rolled his hips as he lowered his self back down to meet his teacher's thrusts. 

 

The slick tight heat of Stiles around him and the filthy moans that Stiles let out every time he sunk down on his cock finally got the better of Peter. He pushed Stiles’ shoulders until he was sitting straight up, grabbed his hips tightly, and started lifting Stiles off his cock just to pull him back down again even harder.

 

They were so close, and Stiles was so tight. Not only was he fucking his student , he was fucking a virgin. It was so wrong yet it felt so good. Stiles comes over his stomach and Peter's the boy shudders and twitches as Peter's name echoes through the hall of the school. Peter thrust a few more times as hard as he could in his state and howled the boy's name as he came into the condom, still inside his student.

 

“God ,Peter I love you” Stiles held his breathe as the words fell out of his mouth, he wanted for the inevitable rejection yet he was met with his teacher lifting him off of his cock ,placing him to sit on his lap and his snuggled into his neck ,scenting him. 

 

What they didn’t notice was the male cleaner outside the open door looking at the spectacle in awe. 

Peter's ears twitched as he heard the footsteps walk away and mumbles come from the ma's mouth. 

 

“Who cares, I fucking don't. I don't get paid enough to report that, I just hope next time they do it else where,I’m so not cleaning that room” 

 

The older man chuckled at his reaction but vowed to be more careful next time and not get so distracted and drawn into his mate that he won't notice anything else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably only going to be two more chapters but that is depending on well me.

Did he really want to pull himself up from the dark abyss? Or did he keep drowning in his affections despite the inevitable consequences.

 

“Qu'est-ce que sup” Stiles chimed as he let himself into his teachers apartment. 

 

“Tu es belle, Mon Chere” Peter chuckled from where he stood in the kitchen cutting up vegetables for there first dinner together. He stood cutting mini sweetcorn with a blue knife, swaying to 'Lorde – Royals'. Stiles was minding the mushrooms that were being fried when Peter came up behind him wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

 

“Stiles , we do need to start being more careful” 

 

“Shut up please, can we have a lovely night without thinking of the consequences ,please” The boy begged leaning back into the warmth of his teacher. 

 

“You're a good cook” 

 

“Well yeah I cook for my dad and I, you're not too shabby yourself, yet you would be better in just an apron” The boy teased turning around to face Peter, sliding his arms around his neck , smiling at him the most proud and happiest , Peter had seen him. 

 

The wolfs nose twitched viscously.

 

“Burning, the food is burning” Peter squeaked ,sliding away from the boy to pull the pan off of the flame, he flinched at the flame closing his eyes and placing the pan on the side, breathing in and out slowly. It seemed stupid to cower at the sight of a kitchen flame but the man was burnt alive, it takes a while to get over that, and the six years in a coma didn’t count. 

 

Stiles tiptoed and kissed the man on his forehead before he got out plates , dishing up the food. 

 

Dinner was calming and for once Stiles felt appreciated, Peter's main attention was on him the whole time. 

 

….  


Stiles lay on top of his teacher naked wrapped only in a sheet, he traced the man's tattoo that was on the inside of his left arm. It looked like some sort of Celtic knot. The boy then began to play dot to dot on Peter's chest with the moles that scatter his skin. Peter had done that with him, once after the had sex ,outlining the moles on his face and neck but one time after that when he was marking papers he got bored and attack Stiles' face with the pen. Stiles didn’t help his case as he made a sexual comment about Werewolves and imprinting. 

 

“Peter ,dear,honey, I know you have a guest I can smell him and what you did so please come down...fully clothed would be great.” A female voice shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  


Peter however did not come down fully clothed , he was just wearing a towel. 

 

“Rude.” Laura scoffed. 

 

“Speak for yourself, knocking is common courtesy” Peter growled, snarling at her. 

 

“Shame , it still would hide the stank of you having fucked your student.” Laura snapped, eyes flashing red. 

 

Stiles stood there in one of Peter's Henley’s and his skinny jeans that his teacher brought for him. Scared, frightened more like. What was going to happen? Were they going to fight like actually scrap? And would she tell anyone? 

 

“Ignoring the law, I am happy for you. Hell , Werewolf law is a lot different especially with mates. But don't disrespect me, you may be older but I am higher up. I, however , am not going to deal with the aftermath of what happens with this. You cannot show affection at work other than that go about your normal life but Peter. Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Humans don’t take kindly to this.” She said dropping off groceries as she left again. 

 

…........

 

Peter was humming 'Lorde – Royal' as he cleaned up his classroom, it was lunchtime and the last class made an absolute mess. He made sure the books on the shelf were straight before he sat at his desk grabbing the students papers to do some grading, when he noticed the claw marks on his desk he had been covering up with said paperwork. Fuck, he closed his eyes as he remembered what happened and inhaled deeply the scent that was barely there. When he opened his eyes, Ms Martin was sat on the desk in front of his desk. God , he was lost in his thoughts/memories anyone can here her a mile away because of the heels she always wears. Strange girl, why put yourself through that torture. 

 

She was eating a banana. If you could call it that. Her plump red stained lips were wrapped the banana as she worked her mouth on it, taking all of it in til it hit the back of her throat them she pulled back with a loud pop. She began to suck on the tip of the banana with such suction it broke into her mouth.

 

Peter was stunned at the beautiful red head. Not turned on, even if the display was a heated one. As gorgeous as she was, she was a bitch and too stuck up, he doesn't deal with high maintenance. If Stiles was the one who did that though he would have jumped him as fast as he could click his fingers. 

 

“Ms Martin , to what do I owe the pleasure?” Mr Hale asked, eyebrows dancing in confusion. 

 

“I was hoping you could tutor me after school?” She flirted. 

 

“I am sorry Lydia , I don’t do after school sessions, not til exam season” He apologizes, attempting to move away from her sudden urge to be in his personal bubble. 

 

“Hmm I heard differently from Stiles, So what do you think?” She growled, grasping his tie and pulling him into a kiss. It was nice but no. Peter pushed her away as gently as he could , her stance very strong. 

 

“I think your nuts,that's what I think” Peter replied as he wiped his mouth, rubbing off her lipstick.  


“Fine! I know about you and Stiles and if you don't end it I will tell his father.” She practically screamed at him, the teacher could see how angry see was, her face had never looked so inelegant. 

 

“Why does it matter to you?” He growled, unamused by her. 

 

“Because Stiles doesn't like you ,this is just a rebelling thing, he is bored. He likes me , I am the love of his life, and I like him.” She rolled her eyes at him thinking 'god he is so stupid'.

 

“And what? You can't deal with the fact that not everyone and everything wants to fuck you? You are already with two guys, Stiles has got use to the fact that he cant have you and now he doesn't want you.” Peter snickered at her, crossing his arms in anger. 

 

“I will tell your secret, you monster”

 

“I don’t think you would Stiles is your friend, you wouldn’t put him in trouble.” Peter scoffed, he didn’t believe her.

 

It was unfortunate that the headteacher walked past then -the new one not the crazy geriatric one- and she called his name and ran after him (in high heels?!). Peter followed swiftly after her, before she could open her mouth Peter pulled the head teacher away saying he needed to talk about important things, thinking on the spot a conversation topic. 

 

After the headteacher left Lydia was leant against the lockers smugly. 

 

“Stay away from Stiles. Or else.” Were her last words before she swaggered away back to the cafeteria. 

 

…..........  
Stiles cheerfully let himself into Peter's apartment with the spare key that the man had gave him. Yes, wow that was fast but he wasn’t one to complain about easy access to have sex. And nice food. He expected a loving greeting instead he got Peter leant on the kitchen island hands in his head, looking incredible stressed. 

 

“Baby, what's wrong?” Stiles cooed going over to hug him yet he was rejected, Peter glared at him. “What the fuck, dude?” 

 

“Lydia Martin.” Peter snarled.

 

“Yeah what about the red headed goddess?” 

 

“She threatened me. Now get out” The teacher snapped, turning the boy quite roughly towards the door he just entered through. “ I am not dearly with your pathetic teenage hormone driven dramas. Fucking leave” 

 

"I didn't know she would do this, okay? She doesn't normally give a damn." Stiles whimpered turning the face his lover, gripping his wrists to stop him from manhandling him. 

 

"I said we should have been more careful " 

 

" Oh and you are always right because your the adult" Stiles spat, getting pissed off at being undermined for something that wasn't really his fault.

 

"It wasn't my 'love of my life' ,her words by the way, who wants to get me fired and arrested " Peter's eyes flashed bright blue. He didn’t have the heart to mention her flirting with him.

 

" I didn't think she cared! She lost her chance when she ignored me for 10 years!I'm sorry" Stiles begged, his heart rate increasing as fear filled Peter's nostrils. 

 

“What is that that you want ,Stiles? What? I know what I want because I have it in my hands right now. Is this just a bragging right? " Peter asked partially angry as he held Stiles' hands whilst the boy stood in front of him. He looked like glass. 

 

“I....I don't know. I like this dynamic.” Peter rolled his eyes and sighed loudly through his nose before he guided the boy to the door , closing it on his face not giving the boy a chance to elaborate or defend his point. Stiles listened to the door lock before he kicked the door hard screaming 'asshole' then left. 

 

…....

 

“It's just takes some time,little girl your in the middle of the ride, Evertttthing everything will nn be just fine” Stiles slurred as he swayed to the song on his car hood, a bottle of alcohol in his hand, he knew what type it was at the beginning of the night but now he had no idea, the label was ruined and moving so he couldn’t read it. All alcohol tastes like crap so he couldn’t use taste to tell either.

 

“Stiles, why are you singing on your car hood? In the preserve” Isaac questioned worried for the boy who could hardly hold his head up.

 

“ I fucked up or more like fuck some hot ass ,technitechically I was the one fucked but like still teacher ass is not someone I should be with, I lost my virginity to him and it was fantastical , And Ly...Lydi...Lyd nearly screwed it up. But it was soo good. She decides now..ow ow...my foot” Stiles had ended up rolling off of the hood and landed funnily on his foot. “ She's a biatch, how dare she ,she cant decideshe likesss me now. Not when I love Petah. She nearly ended it.” Stiles was lucky that Isaac knew slurred speech of my heart because of how his father use to be. Before the inevitable liver failure. Now he lives with Erica and Boyd who left their parents and rented an apartment. Isaac noticed that the boy liked his teacher , he wasn't stupid and Stiles was like his guardian of course he had an interest in what Stiles was interested in, however that didn’t stop him from being surprised that Stiles actually had sex with the man. Isaac helped the boy inside his jeep , onto the passenger seat, taking a look at his foot. Sprained, nothing too bad. 

 

“Stiles, we need to get you home and some sleep and then we shall talk in the morning because you are not going to take much of what I say in anyway.” The timid boy strapped Stiles in and climbed into the drivers seat. He figured it was best to borrow the boy's phone and text his dad that he would be staying at Isaac's so he did not worry. He couldn’t take Stiles home in this state, that would be bad friendship. 

 

 

When they arrived at the tiny apartment he dragged the half asleep boy to his bed, tucking him in before he grabbed a glass of water,aspirin and a bin for the boy to throw up in if needed. Then made himself at home on the couch. 

 

Half way through the night he was awoken by Erica shaking him awake. 

 

“Dude, why are you on the sofa ? You have a perfectly good bed we brought you” She yawned ,slightly worried. Isaac rubbed his eyes, his eye sight adjusting to the light , or lack of it. He cheeks turned rosy when he noticed she was just in her underwear. He had walked in on her and Boyd in the shower before and that will probably be the worst thing he will ever see of her but that didn’t stop him from being embarrassed by her attire. 

 

“Urrh Stiles is in my bed.” Erica squinted at him. “ He got drunk and I found him in the preserve, brought him back”  
  
“You can sleep with me and Boyd if you want.” She smiled gently. 

 

“Is he wearing clothes?” Erica chuckled at the younger boy, before she dragged him to her and Boyd's bed. 

 

….......

 

“Holy fuck?!Where am I?” Stiles bellow echoed through the apartment. 

 

“Morning , Stiles” Erica screamed back from her bedroom. “You are in heaven AKA our apartment” Stiles downed the water and tablets to get rid of his migraine before he entered the kitchen/living room to see Isaac making breakfast. 

 

“Here chocolate pancake, chocolate helps with hangovers and Erica has cravings.” Isaac mumbled. “We need to talk.” 

 

“Oh fuck , what did I say?” Stiles whined putting his head in his hands. 

 

“You and Peter and something about Lydia, you get that it's a bad idea don’t you?” Isaac whispered so Erica wouldn't hear because lets be honest she had killer hearing. 

 

“Urrrgh, yeah it's complicated...but hey you aren't disgusted?” Stiles looked at him tilting his head. 

 

“If anything I am happy for you , I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him, its a shame about the age difference and the fact he is your teacher.” Stiles pulled the boy into a hug over the counter, squeezing him tightly. 

 

“I'm so going to get Scott to fuck you... or the other way round” Stiles squeaked happily enjoying the colour red the boy turned. “Now I need to go cut a bitch before I rekindle a relationship.” He kissed the boy on his lips as an over exaggerated thank you before he skipped out, only being reminded of his headache and nausea when he got out the door. 

 

 

….....

 

Stiles stood tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for Lydia to open her door, he wasn’t surprised when a shirtless Aiden opened the door instead. Stiles shoved passed the juggernaut of a teenage boy, shouting Lydia's name, apparently her mom was at work. 

 

  
“What gave you the right? I don’t fuck up your threesome relationship” Stiles snapped at the re head who was lay on her bed in a see through nightie. 

 

“Stiles, I was just looking out for you. What you are doing is going to bite you in the ass.” She truly thought that as well, she wasn’t being a bitch when she said it. 

Stiles scoffed, throwing his hands up in a 'what the fuck?' gesture. 

 

“Don't. Do. That. Again.” Stiles warned, his eyes looking ready to kill, ignoring Jackson glaring at him from the end of the bed and Aiden leaning on the doorframe. “Stay out of it Lyd, it is not your problem. And if anyone does find out , I will know that is was you , and I will make your life a living hell. You don’t get the right to control who I date, not any more, you had your chance.” 

 

He could tell she was physically distraught but she shouldn’t have tried to ruin the one good thing in his life. But this was the start of things getting out of control, he mentioned it in the beginning. Drowning. It began now. 

 

The boy sighed deeply then left in a huff to go to see Peter. 

 

…..

 

He let himself in again, honestly if the man was so angry at him why did he leave his spare key in the same place as he has done before?, and Peter was not down stairs. The kitchen had flour all over it, the front room was tidy and as he crept up the stairs there was no stir from within the house. 

 

In his bedroom Peter lay onto of his sheets and duvet, eyes closed and hands on his chest like a vampire. The boy climbed onto the king sized bed , careful not to wake the wolf, he straddled his hips gently sitting down on the man's crotch and kissed Peter's lips like a dipping bird (Also known as an insatiable birdie) . 

 

The teacher's eyes drifted open as a smile rose on his face which slowly turned into a chuckle and then full blown laughter. 

 

"We are crazy you know that” Peter choked as he couldn’t stop laughing , pulling the boy down for a deeper kiss, his tongue exploring the warm cavern he had missed last night. 

 

“Abso-freaking-lutely” Stiles grinned. “So do you like my outfit? I thought it was appropriate” 

 

“Ha . Ha .Very funny Ms Stilinski”Peter mumbled into the boy's neck where he was biting, teeth in the skin. 

 

“Men can wear skirts.” Stiles scoffed sarcastically, as he rolled his hips, Peter denim covered dick rubbing against his which was covered by a lace thong. 

 

“Boy's don’t wear girl's school uniforms” Stiles stuck his tongue out at him as he rolled his hips more revealing in the way the man's mouth shaped and he squished his eyes shut ,hissing through his teeth. The top half was just a tight, white dress shirt with short sleeves, something that was normal for a teenage boy to wear. The tie, in the same plaid pattern as the skirt , was okay but not something Peter would let him wear. The skirt ,however, was more like a belt, it hardly covered the boy's ass. And he wore a red lace thong as well as knee length white socks that had a red bow on them.

 

“Are you going to teach me a long. Hard. Lesson?” Stiles looked devious above the man, who rolled his eyes at the clichéness of the situation. He needed to touch the boy some better lines. Peter slipped his hands under the skirt, his eyes widening when he came across the panties, and he let out a whimper. “Fuck.” Peter tore the shirt open pulling off and throwing it over the boy's shoulder.

 

“You have a problem with buttoned shirts ,don't you cave man?” Peter smirked against his neck before moving down his chest, pressing soft kisses onto it until reaching a nipple. He ran his tongue over the bud, before giving it a light nip and then moving on to do the same to the other one. Stiles deftly popped the button and tugged the zipper down, savouring the sight that was slowly revealing itself. Commando. He moved so he could tug the pants off, pulling Peter's top over his head as well, throwing them in the same direction as the rest of the clothes. Peter pulled the boy by his tie into a melting kiss before he discarded the tie on the floor. He went to remove his thong and belt-sorry skirt- but Peter stopped him. Peter lifted up the skirt to stare at the delicious sight. They fit Stiles perfectly. They were snug, showing off that Stiles was, in fact, very much a man. 

He couldn't wait he wanted the boy, he positioned himself so the boy would ride his cock then moved the thong before slowly pushing inside the boy, his come the only lube. Luckily the horny devil that he is , Stiles had stretched himself ready for his teacher. 

 

“How are you so tight still?” Peter gasped. 

 

“Fuck. Peter, this lace feels great” The boy was drooling as his teacher held one hand on his hip and the other on his ass helping him lower himself onto his cock. He was moaning and writhing above Peter, his free hand clawing over the other’s back and threatening to leave marks , if it possible. 

Gritting his teeth and tossing his head back as he slammed his hips into Stiles' ,meeting the boy half way, panting and working himself over the limit to please them both, their skin slapping together as he twisted his wrist and worked Stiles' slit through the lace undies, stimulating him in every way possible as he found the coil in his stomach tightening and tightening before letting loose as he emptied himself inside of Stiles. He filled him and spilled over, cum leaking down their thighs as he kept thrusting, fucking into his love and riding out his orgasm as his fist flew over the other’s length and he bent to kiss and suck and lick hotly at the other’s neck. Stiles moaned then, long and drawn out, panting and whimpering and grasping at him roughly as he bucked up and arched his back almost painfully as he came inside his lace confinements ,soaking them. 

 

They sagged against one another, panting and shaking, clutching onto one another and exchanging lazy kisses and ‘I love you’s, Peter pulled out pulling the boy to lie on his body, , Peter’s hand came up to stroke the back of Stiles; hair and press kisses to his sweaty forehead, nuzzling his cheek afterwards. Stiles clung onto his teacher tightly, holding onto Peter and stroking his hands up and down his back, leaning his head up to kiss along the slope of his shoulder. 

 

“I know what I want now. You. Always you. Forever you.” He said between breathes. 


	9. Chapter 9

 

“Scottie, Cinema tonight, you and me, you dig?” Stiles begged down the phone as he lay on Peter's sofa, his head resting on Peter's lap whilst the older man messed with his hair questioning why the boy spoke so weirdly. “ Awesome dude, see you soon”

 

“You are standing me up?” Peter fake whimpered running his fingers through the boy's locks before he puled him up to meet his lips.

 

“Yeah , dude ,you suck ass” Stiles laughed, Peter's eyebrows rose at his word choice turning the boy bright red. “I've got some scheming to do.” He rushed up to Peter's study taking control of his computer.

 

Step 1: Set Isaac and Scott up to go to the cinema

 

Step 2: Punch Scott in the face till he can finally see that Isaac wants to ride his disco stick

 

Done.

 

“Stiles, that is the most inferior planning I have ever seen. Have you thought of asking your friends? Also when the hell are you leaving my house?” The teacher asked sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Screw you, don’t expect me to leave just after we have sex, this isn't one of those relationships sweetheart” Stiles stuck out his tongue playfully, he didn’t expect the oncoming mouth and tongue invading his own. Peter pushed the boy up against the back of the chair as Stiles wrapped his hands in Peter's ungroomed hair. “Stop distracting me.” Stiles groaned as the older man began to nibble on his neck, hands under his shirt teasing his sensitive skin. Peter scoffed at him. His student had already distracted him many times even when they weren’t together, just last night Stiles gave the man a blowjob whilst he marked history tests. So invalid point.

 

“Surely , you have friends? Get them to help.” Peter chuckled before he left to have a shower.

 

“What invite them here? To my teachers house that smells of smex in like every room” Stiles shouted after him. Peter slunked around the corner glaring at him.

 

“If you can think of some excuse then sure, but otherwise will you leave my house already” Peter snickered before he slammed the bathroom door.

 

“F U” Stiles whined back before he text Danny and Allison to meet him at Starbucks.

 

….....

 

“Stiles are you still here or did you leave? Cause if you left without a good bye you are a little ...Hi” Peter smiled awkwardly at the trio in his front room , Danny and Allison sat on his sofa, whilst Stiles stood next to a whiteboard -where the fuck did he find his whiteboard?- smiling like a cat that caught the mouse as Peter stood in the door way in just a towel. Peter gestured for Stiles to join him in the hall way. Danny couldn’t keep his mouth closed and Allison would not stop chuckling.

 

“I take it back, you can scheme, however you are an idiot.”

 

“What you are hot I wanted to flaunt that I am hitting this” Stiles shrugged as his hand caressed Peter's chest , he leaned in close to his ear. “They don’t care. Really don’t care . At. All.” He sucked on Peter's earlobe before Peter threw him up against the wall growling.

 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Danny and Allison said in unison as they heard the boy whimper. Peter started scenting his neck.

 

“Hey, Mr Wolf, human remember? Also guests. I'm sorry, sorry. Please calm down.”

 

“I wasn’t going to hurt you, just claim you. Please don’t tell anyone else Stiles, is that all that knows?” Stiles' face scrunched up. “Who?” Peter sighed. “Please don't be your air headed friend” Stiles looked offended that Peter called Scott air headed then shrugged because he was right.

 

“Isaac, my little puppy.”

 

“I'm going to get dressed.” Peter sulked that his students had seen him semi naked as he walked to his bedroom.

 

Are you sure ? We very much enjoy your attire the way it is right now.” Stiles called up to him, Peter stood at the top of the stairs glaring at the boy before he threw his towel at his face and walked to his room. The boy chuckled from underneath the damp cloth carrying it to the washing basket.

 

“So, okay, one; Isn't he fucking hot?” There was a warning shout from upstairs.

 

“Stiles.”Peter growled from his bedroom , making the trio chuckle.

 

“Fine, two: Isaac needs to get with Scott and Allison you are surprisingly excited to do this , I don’t want to know you thoughts”

 

"Danny, I need you to hack into the security cameras and get me a layout of the theater, cool? Cool, Allison, you took, like, seven years of gymnastics so I want you to climb through the air ducts when the plan is in motion, Peter, stay out of it, you're sass will scare the babies." He said to Peter who had just walked down the stairs in tight black jeans and a white Henley.

 

"I took it for eight years." Allison squaked.

 

"Seriously, that's the thing you question?" Stiles grunted, eyes drifting to Peter who was lent against a cabinet ,watching the boy draw on his whiteboard.

 

"There's isn't a person alive who doesn't think that Scisaac is the cutest thing since wombats came to be, okay, besides, Danny, this way Ethan will stop being jealous when you hang out with either of them." Stiles announced in a matter of fact tone.

 

"Scisaac?" Danny looked like he was questioning all life choices.

 

"Yeah! It's a thing, Stiles and I made it one because, well, there may or may not have been some raspberry flavored schnapps that rocked our worlds but definitely not ,if Mister Hale decides to walk down the path of a big kid and snitch, but yeah it was an awesome night, we named Scott's penis Fiskerton and painted Jackson's car plum with what was left over after we finished my room." She chuckled at her teacher who deflated that his students were able to make fun of him and he couldn’t do nothing.

 

"That was you guys?" Danny squeaked shocked.

 

"That's was us, Danny-boy, Allison and I are the greatest team since Venus and Serena, fear us." Stiles looked too smug for his own good.

 

"I don't even know how we went from--did you say Fiskerton?"

 

 

…......

 

 

Isaac and Scott were both very confused when they came to the cinema to meet Stiles and just Stiles and he wasn’t there. Well he was, so was Allison , Danny and Peter, but they were hiding.

 

 

“Stiles I don’t understand why you are sat on my lap” Peter asked in whisper from the back of the cinema screen number 8, screening Insidious 2.

 

“Better view, I can see Scott and Isaac from here” Stiles hissed back, Danny rolled his eyes at his friend. Allison had gotten a closer seat, two rows behind them.

 

Isaac kept shuffling unable to get comfortable as he and Scott shared popcorn. It wasn't till half way through the film where Isaac jumped practically into Scott's lap and Scott offered his hand for comfort, they sat with their fingers entwined for the rest of the film, even walked out holding hands. It was so cute!

 

“Did you have to sit on my lap the whole time?” Peter whimpered ,hardly able to feel his legs. Danny chuckled at him before he announced he had a date with Ethan. Allison high fived Danny when he walked past.

 

“So are you two going to take me to dinner?” Allison smiled , tilting her head questioning.

 

“If you are able to shut him up then you are gladly welcome” Peter fake glared at the boy.

 

“Come now , Mr Hale , I'm sure you can make him be quiet easily” She winked before she grabbed Stiles' hand and forced him to skip with her, she was giddy that there plan had worked. This was going to be agony for the man, his own students able to hold things against him. They meant well but things could go terribly wrong.

 

“Hurry up ,Sourpatch, otherwise you won't get dessert” Stiles yelled as he jumped up and down on the spot.

 

But for now...that didn't matter.  


	10. The end...for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end...for now. I may do a time jump at some point, im sorry it is so short , i tried so hard to make the end perfect and i just couldnt do it, i'm sorry it was just really hard to end. 
> 
> I hope it isnt too bad of an ending. Sorry.

  
  


Never did he think he would have an argument this bad with his father. Enough that he would drive in the pouring rain and gusting storm , listening to booming music just so he could get away from thinking and clear his head. What did he expect?

  
  


His dad wanted to gut his teacher, a normal response to finding out that the man was fucking his minor son, and when Stiles got in between his dad and Peter , screaming at Peter to leave (of which he did) , Stiles yelled at his father telling him how he was nearly eighteen that he was nearly finishing high school and how this was different from other student – teacher relationships.

  
  


He didn’t believe. Why would he? Every other student in a relationship with their teacher would say that.

  
  


And that caused Stiles to shout obscenely at his father who shouted back, infuriated at his son's 'stupidity' and how he was going to have to arrest Peter. Stiles screeched a fuck you and left slamming the door behind him. The lies had caught up to him, in fact they came crashing into him like the tree he ended up hitting due to his eyes being blurred by his tears.

  
  


  
  


….........

Stiles' eyes flickered open, he had to have been in hospital in was the only place in the world that smelt this sterile, he choked on the tube down his throat and tried to pull it out , his dads head lifted off of his abdomen their eyes meeting before his father cried 'oh thank god' tears streaming down his face as he stopping the boy from pulling the tubes out , he squeezed his son tight against him. Stiles immediately panicked looking for Peter ,eyes darting around the entire room.

  
  


“Where is he?” Stiles begged.

  
  


Scott rushed over to the bedside leaving Isaac sat in the chair next to it.

  
  


“Dude, don't ever do that again. Mr Hale , we rang him,he just isn’t here yet I guess.” Scott whimpered.

  
  


“I don't plan on it.” Stiles choked after the tube was taken out. He looked distraught without Peter,he still held his fathers hand though.

  
  


“Isaac told me everything, even stood up for your relationship.” Scott explained, his eyes flickering over to the Sheriff. “I'm happy for you.”Scott said hesitantly, scared of the Sheriff. “But next time tell me first.” He pouted.

  
  


“Stiles, son. I can compromise.” The Sheriff blurted out, still clutching his son's hand.

  
  


“I love you , daddy.” Stiles sobbed against his dad's chest. “I'm sorry.”  
  
  


“You can stay with him, but he needs to get a new job, I can't ignore that I am sorry. At least until you are of age.” Stiles nodded still hugging his dad. “I wish you would of spoke to me...I wish you _could_ of spoke to me.”

  
  


“I need to tell you something about Peter, about why this is so special but he needs to be here.”  
  
  


Only a few moments later Peter appeared in the doorway flowers in his hands, he looked weary and honestly scared. His eyes were red from possibly crying, he waited to be invited in, not wanting to upset the Sheriff more than he had. He wondered if the man would arrest him on the spot.

  
  


“You may come in. I have discussed what you have to do with Stiles, he is going to tell you.” The Sheriff explained , kissing his son on his forehead before he guided Scott and Isaac out , to leave the pair alone.

  
  


“Thank the gods you are okay.” Peter sighed and prayer , kissing the boy's hand as he sat in the chair next to the bed. “This is all my fault.”

  
  


“I'm pretty sure it takes two to tango.” Stiles chuckled painfully. “My dad will be okay with us, if you quit your job,sorry to ask you that. But if I am your mate surely your job doesn’t matter? I mean you still have Laura's job.”

  
  


“Stiles, I don’t know if we should do this...I nearly got you killed.”

  
  


“Shut the fuck up, god it hurts to shout. I nearly got myself killed out of stupidity not you. We are not stopping this now. This is happening , you don’t get a choice buddy boy.” Peter smiled that the boy had not lost his humour or wit. “We need to tell my dad about your little infliction” Stiles gestured for him to bring his father in. Peter allowed the Sheriff to have a seat, he was going to need it. “Now, dad, before you dismiss it immediately ,we have a demonstration. Also, please don’t shoot him.”Stiles flinched at the thought. “The reason this isn’t like any other relationship is because I am Peter's mate, like Wolf's mate.”

  
  


His father looked at him like he had gone crazy or got a concussion. But Peter's fingernails turned to claws and his eyes flashed to a bright blue. His bone cracked a little as his facial structure changed. The sheriff clenched his hands onto the arms of the chair, frightened, jaw dropped unable to find words.

  
  


“I will never hurt you or your son. I care for your son too much to hurt anyone he loves. I would tear my insides out if I was not allowed to be with him.” Peter explained as he shifted back. “Within a heart beat I will quit this job and I will make sure that I support Stiles through school and college and not hinder him as he has the most potential in this town.” He had yet to make eye contact with the sheriff , he felt like he had no right too.

 

“I'm going to want more explanation for this, and as a rule we must all have dinner once a week so I can have updates on how much I should hate you” The sheriff aimed it at Peter, who averted his eyes again. “If you really do feel so deeply about my son, you can be with him , because I can't lose him as well.”

 

 


End file.
